Seconde Chance
by meinlove
Summary: Il avait toujours dit qu'il mourrait de la main d'un Uchiha, plus précisément de Sasuke. Après les actes qu'il a commis et sa maladie qui ne cesse d'empirer, Itachi sait qu'il n'a plus rien à faire en ce bas monde. Pourtant chacun à droit à une quête vers la rédemption et la sienne va se présenter sous une forme qu'il n'aurait imaginé.
1. Intro

— Vous m'entendez ?… s'il vous plaît monsieur si vous m'entendez essayez oh moins de faire un geste... oh non son cœur ne bat plus… S'il vous plaît vous devez continuer à vous battre et je ferai tout pour vous maintenir en vie d'accord ?! Mais je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à vous sauver tous les deux ?

À qui donc appartenait cette voix ? Peu importe, ce qu'elle lui demandait était impossible de toute manière. Tout s'était passé comme prévu, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le voulait pas.


	2. Chapter 1

La douleur s'était doucement dispersée après ce qui semblait avoir été des heures de souffrance ininterrompue. Désormais il se sentait calme, apaisé et tellement serein. Il ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait rien, pas un ciel bleu comme le paradis et encore moins rouge comme les flemmes de l'enfer. Tout était blanc. Itachi se releva appréhendant au début à devoir supporter son corps douloureux et meurtrie par son dernier combat, mais en se redressant aucun de ses muscles ne le fit souffrir, au contraire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti en forme.

Itachi, une fois debout observa le vaste paysage qui donnait devant lui. Il n'y avait rien. Tout était juste blanc, il ne semblait pas avoir de ciel, ni de sol, le haut et le bas se confondait et l'horizon semblait être un trou béant sans fin. C'était donc cela le paradis ? Non… dans son cas, c'était plutôt l'enfer.

— Itachi.

Itachi sursauta presque. Il voulu activer son sharingan et se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait plus la capacité, d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas s'il avait encore du chakra en lui étant donné qu'il ne percevait plus rien. Oui, il était bel et bien en enfer.

— Itachi.

Le visé se retourna et cette fois-ci il sursauta réellement en voyant les personnes qui se trouvait face à lui. Impossible… ou alors était-ce la première partie de sa punition éternelle ?

— Oto-san… Oka-san…

Fugaku Uchiha et Mikoto Uchiha se trouvaient devant lui, debout l'un à côté de l'autre et fixant leur fils décédé avec bonheur. Avec bonheur ? Pourtant il les avait tué de sa main.

— Itachi !

C'était donc la voit de sa mère qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne tarda pas à sauter dans les bras de son fils qui eut du mal à comprendre sa réaction. À moins que ça ne face parti de sa punition cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi donc était-elle si heureuse de le revoir ? Elle était morte à cause de lui. Elle, la seule vraie femme qui n'ait jamais compté dans sa vie. Elle qui n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouver dans un tel conflit. Il l'avait malgré tout tué, cette femme formidable, cette mère aimante. Alors pourquoi diable était-elle si contente ?

— Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué mon fils.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait manqué. Pas possible. Elle se méprenait.

— Tu n'as pas dû voir les choses horribles que j'ai faite dans ce cas, répondit le jeune Uchiha.

Mikoto se détacha de son fils alors que Fugaku les avait rejoint bien que se montrant très discret. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les marques d'affection de ce type.

— Nous t'avons vu Itachi, nous avons vu ce que tu as fait et nous sommes si fiers de toi.

— Fier de moi ? Je vous ai tué, vous ainsi que tout le clan, j'ai laissé Sasuke orphelin, abandonné de tous et enclin à la haine et à la vengeance. À cause de moi il est devenu une pierre de glace prêt à tuer n'importe qui pour atteindre son but. Quant à moi, j'ai tué, pillé, j'ai détruit des vies, j'ai passé ma vie à suivre une organisation criminelle qui allait contre tout ce que vous m'aviez enseigné ! Et vous dites que vous êtes fiers de moi ! Je suis bien en enfer dans ce cas, tout ça n'est qu'une illusion.

Il pensait en avoir enfin fini, que désormais qu'il était mort, tout ceci était derrière lui mais voici que la première chose qu'il voyait dans l'au-delà était ses deux parents et leur visage semblait affichaient tous les crimes qu'il avait commis.

— Et c'est bien pour cette raison que nous sommes fiers de toi, répondit Fugaku. Tu as été contraint de tuer, de te ranger du mauvais côté pour protéger Sasuke comme nous te l'avions demandé et pour maintenir la paix à Konhan. Tu as choisi d'avoir une vie misérable allant contre ta philosophie, tu t'es sacrifié corps et âme pour des personnes qui te haïssent, simplement pour la paix. Comment pourrions-nous t'en vouloir ?

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Itachi et celui ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis bien des années… de l'amour. Par ce simple geste il parvint à ressentit l'amour qu'avait son père pour lui.

— Tu t'es soulevé contre ton clan, contre moi. Je n'aurai jamais eu l'audace de le faire, je n'ai jamais voulu ce coup d'état, je n'ai jamais voulu m'en prendre aux chefs de notre village, mais sous l'influence du clan, je n'ai pas su dire non. Ne te sens plus responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé fils, en réalité tu n'as été que la victime première de ma lâcheté et de mon avarice. Je ne l'ai compris que bien trop tard.

Un flux de sentiments submergea alors Itachi. Des sentiments qui avait longtemps enfouit au fond de lui, peine, triste, colère. Il s'écroula à genoux et posa son bras sur son visage pour couvrir les sanglots qui naissaient sans prévenir. Il n'y avait plus de honte désormais, il était mort après tout, au diable le conformisme, il était triste, il avait été triste toute sa vie. Vingt-et-an d'existence dans la peine et la douleur.

Deux mains se posèrent sur son visage et l'obligèrent à relever la tête. Sa mère le regardait en souriant.

— Je ne peux que comprendre ta douleur, après tout nous l'avons ressentit de notre mort jusqu'à maintenant. Mais tout est fini maintenant.

Elle l'aida à se relever après lui avoir sécher ses larmes. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un petit garçon de trois ans.

— Alors… je suis en enfer n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh non, tu n'es nul part pour l'instant.

— Comment-ça nul part ? questionna-t-il intrigué.

Fugaku reprit alors la parole.

— Ce lieu est l'endroit où se retrouve les âmes en attente de réintégrer leur corps ou non.

— Vous voulez dire que je suis entre la vie et la mort ? J'avais pourtant prévu de mourir de la main de Sasuke, comment cela est possible ?

— Rien n'est parfait. Mais ce qui est sûr est que maintenant, toi aussi tu as le droit à une nouvelle chance, dit Fugaku.

— Mais cette fois-ci tu ne devras plus vivre pour les autres Itachi, rajouta Mikoto.

Il ne comprit pas exactement leur parole. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'information d'un coup et lui qui d'habitude parvenait à tout analyser en quelques secondes à peine, était incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. D'accord, il n'était pas mort, mais il n'avait pas l'air très vivant. Et si il revenait à la vie, ce serait pour faire ? Pour lui tout était accompli, il n'avait plus de but… si un seul.. Sasuke évidemment… Mais accepterait-il ? Bien sur que non.

— Vas-y maintenant. Et sache Itachi que nous t'aimerons toujours.

— Prends soin de Sasuke. Et surtout prends soin de toi.

La distance qui le séparait de ses parents se mit soudainement à s'élargir, pourtant aucun des trois ne bougeait mais ils étaient en train de s'éloigner de lui. Il se mit alors à courir pour les rattraper mais rien y fait, il faisait tout simplement du surplace.

— Attendez ! Oto-san ! Oka-san !

La vision d'Itachi devint alors flou, ses parents disparurent et il eut bientôt l'étrange impression que le sol devenait moue, presque boueux et finalement il se transforma en fond mouvant. Il se retrouva bientôt paralyser par les mouvements du sol, comme si quelque chose l'attirait vers le fond et il ne parvenait pas à y sortir. Que se passait-il ? Il allait être engloutit ! Peut-être était-il en train de tomber en enfer ! Il avait beau se débattre il n'y avait absolument rien à faire.

Il se retrouva très vite étouffer, le fond mouvant aillant prit totalement emprise sur lui au point de l'engloutir entièrement. Il était prit au piège, totalement paralysé. Alors il se rendit compte de la situation : quoi qu'il arrivait, il ne pouvait rien y changer. Alors il cessa de se débattre et se laissa attirer toujours plus vers le fond. Il ne se soucia plus de ce qui allait arriver ensuite, enfer ou paradis, cela lui était désormais égal. Il avait eu la bénédiction de ses parents et il savait que Naruto ferait en sorte de garder Sasuke en vie. Il n'avait donc plus besoin de se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Mais le repos ne dura pas très longtemps, encore une fois. Il fit une violente chute, tirer vers le bas par une force invisible et s'écrasa sur une matière molle, ce qui malgré tout lui provoqua un choc terrible qui l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux.

Suffoquant, tremblant et à peine conscient, l'Uchiha ouvrit les paupières et il eut presque l'impression de revivre les mêmes événements que tout à l'heure. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche : rien.

— Vous… vous êtes enfin réveillé.

Itachi tourna son visage vers sa droite pour y voir une silhouette mince assise à côté de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui dont était cette femme qui l'observait d'un regard inquiet ?

Hello Hello ! Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là j'en suis déjà très contente ! Une petite présentation s'impose: j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction sur Itachi il y a deux ans sans pour autant la publier. A savoir que même si il y a de la romance, cette histoire suivra le déroulement du manga/anime de Naruto. Je tiens aussi à préciser que même si je suis fan de ce manga, je ne m'y connais pas sur le bout des doigts par rapport au monde de ce manga qui est très vaste. Donc si vous avez des questions ou des remarques n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans la joie et la bonne humeur :)

En espérant que cette aventure vous plaira.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Getsugakure était un le plus grand village que l'on pouvait trouver au Pays de la Lune, bien que comparé à d'autres villages ou même d'autres villes des pays voisins, il semblait être minuscule. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, le pays de la lune ayant toujours fait preuve de modestie avait pu garder de bons contacts avec les pays voisins, notamment le pays du feu dont il avait une relation de paix avec Konoha.

Esumi Tosuya venait de Getsugakure. Elle y avait toujours vécu et elle aimait son île plus que tout. Mais elle avait souvent soif d'aventure car elle n'avait pas toujours l'occasion de visiter les autres pays. Alors lorsque sa grand-mère lui avait demandé de bien vouloir se rendre dans un village non loin de Konoha avec un remède pour une vieille connaissance, Esumi avait bien évidemment sauter sur l'occasion.

Voilà donc comment elle s'était retrouvée au pays du feu. Elle y venait souvent, mais ne se permettait jamais de s'aventurer hors des routes principales qui menaient à la ville, c'était bien trop dangereux paraît-il et de plus elle ne s'y rendait en général accompagnée et ce pour rendre visite à Tsunade. Le trajet de l'aller lui avait prit une journée à pied, elle avait dormi chez l'ami de sa grand-mère, un homme gentil qui avait refusé qu'elle fasse le retour épuisée et affamée.

— Tu remercieras une fois de plus ta grand-mère pour moi et dis-lui que je l'attends toujours pour prendre le thé.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci pour votre hospitalité.

Esumi avait repris la route un peu avant midi. Il ne faisait pas très beau ces derniers temps et il semblerait qu'un orage ne tarderait pas à tomber sans doute enfin de journée, si elle dépêchait et si elle parvenait à croiser des marchands sur la route, peut-être aurait-elle une chance de rentrer à Getsugakure avant la fin de la journée.

Il était censé faire un beau temps et pourtant le ciel se couvrit de nuages sombres et épais.

— Franchement, comme s'il me fallait ça maintenant ! grogna-t-elle avant d'accélérer sa marche.

Le tonnerre retentit. Esumi s'arrêta, un frisson parcouru son échine. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ce n'était pas le tonnerre qui retentissait… c'était plus comme une explosion. Elle leva les yeux et vis une fumée noire qui se s'élevait dans les airs. Un incendie peut-être ? Mais nous étions en plein milieu de nul part, près d'une immense forêt, il n'y avait aucune habitation ici et pour y être passé par ce chemin à de mainte reprises, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle disait.

— Je devrais peut-être aller voir pour être sûr qu'il n'y a personne en danger, pensa-t-elle.

Elle dévia de sa route et s'aventura dans les bois. Plus elle avançait plus elle ressentait l'énergie vitale émanant de deux corps, une énergie qui était affolée, allant dans tous les sens mais se fatiguant de plus en plus. Ce phénomène ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose deux personnes étaient en train de mourir ici.

Esumi se précipita vers le lieu d'où les énergies émanaient et arriva finalement devant un tas de ruine. On aurait dit une ancienne bâtisse qui venait de s'effondrer. Elle leva les yeux mais fut propulser en arrière par une explosion si forte que son dos rencontra un tronc d'arbre de manière brutale.

D'accord, rien n'est normal, pensa-t-elle en se redressant. Elle sauta de pierre en pierre jusqu'à arriver à sommet du tas de ruine de cette bâtisse. Il y avait un gigantesque mur qui par enchantement tenait encore debout et à son pied se trouvait deux silhouettes allongées par terre. La jeune femme accouru vers elle.

C'était deux hommes, l'un avec des cheveux courts et un autre ayant les cheveux longs, ils avaient beau avoir beaucoup d'égratignures l'on pouvait voir la ressemblance entre eux. Elle ne les aurait pas reconnu si l'un d'eux ne portait pas sur son front un bandeau avec une plaque à l'effigie du village cachée de la feuille. Mais le symbole de Konoha était rayé, il avait été barré à la lame de manière volontaire. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose…

— Un déserteur…

— Hum…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts gémit et parvint enfin à attirer l'attention d'Esumi.

— E tu m'entends, demanda-t-elle.

Elle posa une main sur la joue de chacun des deux hommes. L'un bougeait encore et était toujours chaud. Mais l'autre par contre ne semblait même plus respirer.

— Vous m'entendez ?… s'il vous plaît monsieur si vous m'entendez essayez oh moins de faire un geste... oh non son cœur bat à peine… S'il vous plaît vous devez continuer à vous battre et je ferai tout pour vous maintenir en vie d'accord ?! Mais je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à vous sauver tous les deux…

L'homme à la queue de cheval était en bout de vie, si elle ne faisait rien il ne lui faudrait que deux heures à peine pour qu'il rende l'âme. Mais comment faire, elle n'aurait pas la force pour les porter et elle n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour le soigner.

Une ombre lui cacha alors le soleil qui descendait doucement dans le ciel, Esumi leva le visage pour faire face à une autre silhouette, vêtu d'un manteau noire à nuage rouge. L'akatsuki. Bon sang mais que faisait un membre de l'Akatsuki ici, et pourquoi portait-il un masque ? La peur monta en elle. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de l'organisation criminelle, mais jamais elle aurait cru en rencontrer un.

— Bizarre, à part Zetsu je n'avais senti la présence d'aucune autre forme de vie importante dans les environs, dit-il.

— Je sais déjà qui vous êtes, mais que voulez-vous ? demanda Esumi en prenant une voix qui se voulait assurée.

En réalité elle se voyait déjà morte elle aussi.

— Rien qui t'intéresse, laisse-moi juste ces hommes, fais demi-tour et retourne à ta petite vie tranquille. Clair ?

— C'est hors de question, je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un criminel. Laissez ces deux hommes tranquilles.

— Ohhh, je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Hum… tant pis.

Il s'élança vers elle et Esumi eut juste le temps de l'esquiver, le poing de Tobi atterrit dans le mur et y laisser une emprunte marquée à jamais. Elle n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre et le corps à corps ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à lui surtout qu'il devait être un ninja et dont avoir un bon chakra, chose qu'elle n'avait pas elle.

Elle répliqua en lui offrant un coup de pied au visage mais l'ancien ninja de Konoha la stoppa et la projeta en arrière. Heureusement elle était agile et souple et elle atterrit sur ses pieds. Merde il était fort et encore il ne devait pas se servir de tout son potentiel.

Mais finalement c'est lui qui se retrouvait désormais près deux hommes. Double merde.

— Je n'ai besoin que d'un Uchiha, mais le corps d'Itachi pourrait peut-être me servir.

Des Uchiha ? Celui au bandeau de Konoha était donc Itachi Uchiha, l'homme aux Sharingan. Elle ne connaissait pas son visage, elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de lui.

L'homme au masque posa ses deux mains sur les deux corps couchés devant lui. Sachant qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave et qu'il ne valait mieux pas laisser ses deux hommes à cet être extrêmement dangereux, Esumi se jeta sur lui invoquant toute sa force pour l'empêcher d'aller au bout de son plan. Elle attrapa quelque chose avant d'atterrir au sol.

L'homme au masque n'était plus là. Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts n'était plus là. Il ne restait plus qu'Itachi Uchiha dont elle tenait fortement le poignet. C'était donc ça qu'elle avait attraper. Sans doute que Tobi n'avait pas pu utiliser son sort de téléportation avec lui lorsqu'elle rompit le contact physique.

Mais Itachi Uchiha. Un criminel. Celui qui avait massacré son clan avant de déserter le village et qui semait la pagaille partout où il passait. Elle avait déjà entendu son histoire, pas en détails mais elle en savait suffisamment pour ne pas rester une minute de plus ici. Il avait fait beaucoup trop de choses horribles pour mériter d'être sauver.

Elle se releva fixant le corps immobile de l'Uchiha. Elle lui laissait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour rendre l'âme. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait rien faire… enfin si, il y avait bien quelque chose mais elle refusait de s'en servir pour lui.

— En espérant que vous ayez une meilleure vie après la mort, murmura-t-elle en tournant le dos au corps.

Esumi s'en alla en courant. Laisser quelqu'un mourir c'est bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais il avait fait tant de mal, il ne méritait pas de vivre.

Elle sortit finalement des bois sans se retourner et revint sur le chemin qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emprunter, celui qui menait au grand pont. Par chance des marchands passèrent par là avec leurs cheveux et marchandises.

— Eh, qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille de ton âge fout sur cette route toute seule ? demanda l'un des marchands.

— Je me rends au Pays de la Lune et ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude de traîner ici.

— C'est plutôt rare de voir des habitants de ton île dans le coin, je pensais que vous étiez beaucoup trop bien pour nous, dit l'un d'eux avec sarcasmes.

Les habitants du Pays de la Lune étaient plus discrets qu'autre chose, ils n'avaient pas de Kage et n'était pas réellement reconnu comme une puissance militaire. On les connaissait surtout pour leur richesse venant notamment de l'agriculture abondante dont ils avaient fait le commerce principal. De plus, le seigneur de l'île avait toujours fait en sorte que garder des relations pacifiques avec chaque pays, ainsi, il n'avait jamais pris position pour une quelconque guerre.

— Vous les habitants du pays du feu avaient toujours été trop prétentieux, rétorqua Esumi en croisant les bras.

— Ouais si tu le dis en attendant on a un cheval de libre, tu peux nous accompagner jusqu'au grand pont, ensuite tu continueras ta route.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, avec une monture elle parviendrait à rentrer plus vite chez elle et à oublier cet épisode de son voyage. Mais comment oublier : elle venait de laisser un homme livrer à son propre sort.

— Le temps semble se couvrir, dit l'un des hommes.

— Vous avez entendu le tonnerre tout à l'heure, on aurait une explosion, dit un autre.

Esumi sur son cheval continuait à se torturer l'esprit. _C'était un criminel, il n'avait pas à être sauvé… il avait tant de mal… la mort serait sa rédemption…_ Elle avait beau se trouver toutes les excuses du monde rien ne parvenait à la soulager. Il commença à pleuvoir et là ce fut trop. Sa conscience se réveilla et lui donna la plus grosse claque mentale qu'elle n'eut jamais eu. Un homme était en train de laisser la vie, abandonné de tous, au milieu de nul part, sous la pluie en plus de ça.

Mais il le méritait ! c'est ce qu'elle tentait de se convaincre. Mais qui était-elle pour juger ? Le passé était le passé, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Pour l'instant cet homme avait besoin d'aide si jamais il vivait encore. Elle allait le regretter, elle le savait, c'était toujours de cette manière que se passer les choses. Lorsqu'elle faisait une bonne action elle finissait forcément par le regretter plus tard.

Rah ! Pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait faire demi tour et vite !

— Eh gamine, ça ne va pas ?

— Désolée mais je dois y aller, je vous promets de rendre le cheval dès que possible ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisait demi-tour.

L'un des marchands se mit à sa poursuite mais lorsqu'elle s'aventura une nouvelle fois dans les bois, il abandonna sa chasse.

Esumi ne tarda pas à arriver sur les mêmes lieux que tout à l'heure. Il était toujours là, dans la même position. Elle courut vers le corps et posa son oreille sur le torse du jeune… c'était un miracle que son cœur battait encore. Et c'était une chance que l'homme au masque ne soit pas revenu alors mieux valait-il ne pas tarder.

Elle releva le corps qui était plus maigre qu'elle le pensait et le plaça sur la celle de la monture avant d'y monter elle aussi. Elle avait perdu presque une heure avec ces allers et retours, désormais il lui fallait arriver chez elle avant la tomber de la nuit, sinon il serait trop tard.

— Je suis tellement désolée mais je vais faire en sorte d'arriver le plus rapidement possible.

Les choses devaient sans doute se passer ainsi, c'était comme une seconde chance, alors elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'empêcher de vivre. Elle ordonna au cheval de commencer sa course, à travers le bois elle fit en sorte de ne pas se prendre une branche et surtout elle avait peur que le corps d'Itachi ne tombe de la monture. Il ne manquerait plus que ça tient.

Le pont de Donghai était le plus grand pont jamais construit, c'est sur lui que c'était inspiré le Pays des Vagues pour se rapprocher des pays du continent. Le pont Donghai s'étendait sur une trentaine de kilomètres au sud du pays du feu. Mis à part ce pont et le bateau, il n'avait aucun autre moyen de se rendre à Getsu. De plus, même à cheval, il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de temps pour arriver à temps à son village.

Esumi posa alors ses mains sur l'encolure du cheval et une lumière bleue apparue. Elle partage ainsi son énergie avec sa monture, ainsi l'animal aurait plus de force pour continuer et serait plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en faille encore.

Elle allait vite, si vite qu'elle se retrouva bientôt à dépasser la cargaison de marchand à qui elle avait emprunter le cheval. Elle ne se préoccupa même pas de savoir s'ils s'étaient mis à ses trousses ou pas. Esumi arriva finalement à l'entrée du pont mais il y avait des gardes qui par moment s'assurait de la bonne tenue des passants et assurer plusieurs contrôles.

Déjà qu'elle se trouvait sur une monture volée, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser contrôler avec Itachi Uchiha à ses côtés. Elle ne ferait pas un mètre de plus. Non c'était beaucoup trop risqués et si elle prendre un bateau c'est sûr qu'elle aurait fait tout cela pour rien. Chaque seconde comptait.

— Tant pis, je n'ai pas le choix pour cette fois.

Elle posa une main sur le corps d'Itachi. Le cheval enjamba les quatre gardes qui se trouvaient devant d'elle. C'était une bonne chose de faites certes, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à donner l'alerte à ceux qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du pont. Et la voilà partie pour des kilomètres et des kilomètres de course effrénée contre la montre. Il lui avait fallu deux heures pour passer ce pont à pied en allant à Konoha, elle devait moins qu'une heure cette fois.

Alors elle obligea encore une fois le cheval à accélérer et prit la peine de partager une nouvelle fois son énergie vitale avec sa monture pour lui procurer plus de force. Mais plus elle répétait cet acte et plus elle s'épuisait elle-même.

Elle se trouvait à plus de la moitié du chemin lorsqu'une embuscade vint tout gâcher, les gardes du coté du Pays de la Lune avaient reçu l'alerte et c'étaient rassemblés pour lui barrer le passage.

— Vous là, descendez de ce cheval !

— Je ne peux pas ! Laissez-moi passer tout de suite !

— Pas avant de nous avoir dit qui vous êtes et qui est cette personne derrière vous.

— C'est un blessé et je dois lui donner les premiers soins avant qu'il ne passe de l'autre côté ! Alors laissez-moi passer ! répondit-elle en élevant le ton.

Bon sang, le seul jour où ils se décidaient à faire un contrôle routier devait être aujourd'hui. Et de plus, ils ne semblaient en aucun disposé à lui accorder une quelconque faveur. Lorsqu'un garde tenta derrière elle pour voir quelle était la deuxième personne sur la monture elle fit en sorte que le cheval s'agite pour les éloigner. Très bien, elle n'avait pas le choix.

— Je suis Esumi Tosuya, nièce du seigneur Yasuda Tosuya et petite-fille de Oohira marraine de Lady Tsunade. Pensez-vous réellement que vous aurez une chance de pouvoir exercer votre métier lorsque la cinquième Hokage apprendra qu'à cause de vous un membre de son village est mort ? Et croyez-vous que Yasuda sera tendre avec vous lorsqu'il saura la manière dont vous avez traiter sa nièce qu'il considère comme sa seule fille ?!

En réalité, elle exagérait un peu beaucoup. Certes Yasuda était puissant c'est vrai, mais franchement elle savait qu'elle passerait un sale quart-heure lorsqu'il apprendra ce qu'elle avait fait. De plus, sa grand-mère n'était pas réellement la marraine de Tsunade, elle avait toujours été très proche de sa famille c'est tout. Oui c'était jouer sur les mots et profiter de son nom, mais dans ce genre de moment la morale était proscrit.

— Alors maintenant laissez-moi passer ! hurla-t-elle.

Ils ne firent pas prier et chacun recula face à elle et sa monture. Elle s'empressa alors de se remettre en route, espérant toute fois ne pas les avoir fait trop peur. Les pauvres, ils ne faisaient que leur travail.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'Esumi arriva enfin chez elle. Elle s'arrêta devant un coin d'eau, pour que son brave cheval puisse se ravitailler. Elle le remercia en posant un baiser sur la crinière de la bête avant de descendre et d'entraîner le corps avec elle.

— Eh ne mourrez pas ok ? Je viens de me mettre plus d'une dizaine de personne à dos pour votre peau donc ne mourrez pas !

Elle passa par l'arrière du jardin, évitant à tout prix la grande cour où beaucoup de personne pourrait la voir. C'était une petite maisonnette, semblable à toutes les autres qui se trouvaient dans le coin. Un petit coin salon qu'elle avait séparer de sa chambre par un grand rideau en soi, une cuisine et une salle d'eau.

Elle posa Itachi sur le futon de sa chambre et put enfin pousser un grand soupir. Le gémissement à peine audible qu'il eut lorsqu'elle déposa sur le matelas lui fit savoir qu'il était encore vivant. Elle n'aurait pas cru y arriver.

Mais il était en sang. Elle lui retira son vêtement ensanglanté et se retrouva devant une véritable horreur. Il avait des ouvertures partout, son torse entier était recouverts de blessures, notamment au niveau de l'abdomen. C'était donc le garçon de tout à l'heure qui lui avait fait tout ça ? Et pour ne rien arranger, elle l'avait trimballer sur des kilomètres à l'arrière de cheval et en plus de ça dans une position très inconfortable, encore plus pour quelqu'un dans son état. Elle se demandait comment il était parvenu à survivre à tout ça.

— D'accord, je peux peut-être arrêter l'hémorragie pour quelques temps, ainsi j'aurai une marge plus grande pour chercher de l'aide.

Bien qu'elle avait déjà eu affaire à des blessés grave, jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée devant un cas aussi désespéré. Elle allait devoir demander l'aide de sa grand-mère, elle s'y connaissait plus que bien en matière de soin, elle saurait quoi faire.

Esumi se concentra alors, fermant les yeux elle bougea légèrement ces mains plusieurs secondes sur le torse d'Itachi et une énergie bleue se créa entre ses mains et le corps du jeune homme. Elle était elle-même épuiser et si elle utilisait toute son énergie vitale pour le soigner, elle risquait de se retrouver dans un état comateux durant plusieurs jours.

— Esumi t'es enfin là ! Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour déposer des simples médoc à ce vieux schnoc !

La porte d'entrée claque et Esumi sut de qui il s'agissait. Mince, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle vienne. Mais elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait qu'elle ne n'irait pas hurler à tout le village ce qui se passait en ce moment ici.

— Esumi qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle s'appelait Katsumi, et était une amie proche d'Esumi, la plus proche même. Elle se connaissait depuis toujours, elles avaient traverser les mêmes galères et connaissaient la part d'ombre de chacune.

Il eut un silence. Katsumi observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Esumi avait les mains en sang mais partageait son énergie vitale avec un homme blessé jusqu'au cou. Un homme qui portait le bandeau des ninja de Konoha.

— Esumi…

— Il faut que tu m'aides.

Katsumi se précipita vers le corps, face à Esumi qui avait désormais le visage pâle.

— Qui est-ce ?

— C'est quelqu'un.

— Esumi, tu es toute pâle et tu… attends ? … le signe de Konoha sur son bandeau est rayé. C'est un déserteur ?

Pour toute réponse, Esumi hocha la tête.

— Esumi tu dois me dire qui est cet homme.

— C'est un Uchiha… c'est Itachi Uchiha.

Katsumi écarquilla les yeux et la première chose qu'elle rompre le contact qu'avait Esumi avec Itachi en lui tenant les mains.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

— Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu sais qui est cet homme ? Pour quelle raison soigne-tu un criminel international ?

— Tu vois bien qu'il est bord de la mort je n'ai pas le choix !

Katsumi se releva et entraîna Esumi par le bras avec elle pour l'emmener dans le salon.

— Non mais tu es complètement folle de remmener un psychopathe tel que lui ici, dans le village ! hurla Katsumi. Est-ce je dois te rappeler ce qu'il a fait ?

— Je savais parfaitement dans quoi je m'engageais en le remmenant ici, de plus ce qui se passe chez moi reste chez moi et ne regarde que moi !

— Non Esumi ! Ça ne te concerne pas seulement ! En le soignant ici, c'est toute notre sécurité que tu es entrain de risquer tout ça pour jouer les bonnes samaritaines !

Esumi se dégagea de son emprise, elle avait peut-être eu tord de penser qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais elle avait raison d'un côté, il était dangereux, très dangereux et si elle réussissait à le remettre sur pied, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

— Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que j'aurai aimé que l'on fasse la même chose pour moi à cette époque.

— Esumi, dit Katsumi en prenant une voix plus calme. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

— Bien sur que si et toi et moi sommes bien placées pour savoir que vaincre la mort peut changer une vie. Alors peut-être qu'en vivant il pourra…

— Il changera… il se repentira de ses crimes. Esumi ne soit donc pas si naïve.

Ça elle le savait. Mais tout le monde avait droit à un seconde chance.

— Et regarde donc ces blessures, il ne survivra pas.

— Il faut prévenir Oba-san, déclara Esumi en observant Itachi.

— Hein ?! Ok alors je pensais que jusque là c'était de l'inconscience mais à cette heure-ci c'est vraiment de la folie ! Il va se faire tuer, tu vas te faire tuer et je vais sans doute me faire tuer pour t'avoir suivi dans tes bêtises !

Esumi eut un sourire.

— Me suivre ? Ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider.

Katsumi eut un long soupire. Franchement si ce n'était pas elle il y a bien longtemps qu'elle aurait mit fin à cette histoire.

— Bien sur que oui. Je vais prévenir Oohira-sama, répondit Katsumi. Toi surveille-le même si pour l'instant il ne peut rien faire de louche.

— Dieu merci ! Heureusement que tu es là Katsumi-chan !

— Ouais mais ne t'emballe pas. À la moindre bavure je lui tranche la gorge.

Et elle en était capable, elle l'avait déjà vu faire. Katsumi sortit de la maison en sortant alors que Esumi alla reprendre sa place près d'Itachi. Elle posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme.

— Ne vous en faites pas, tenez bon et ça va aller.

Katsumi = beauté victorieuse

Esumi/Emi = beauté divine/ beauté bénie

Voici le premier vrai chapitre ! Bon j'ai essayer de le corriger comme je pouvais mais il y a des fautes sans doutes que je n'ai pas vu donc n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Comme dit c'est une histoire qui suivra l'intrigue des derniers arcs de Naruto mais en même temps j'ai voulu créer autre chose d'où le pays de la lune. Ca me donne ainsi un peu plus de libertés pour me créer un petit monde et d'ailleurs cette île aura aussi une histoire spéciale (je pense).

Ah et au cas où le pont de Donghai existe réellement en Chine. Voilà, petit cours de géo mdrrrr


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Dès le moment où Katsumi avait toqué à sa porte de toutes ses forces Oohira-sama sut que quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se passer.

— Oohira-sama, nous avons besoin de vos conseils.

— A cette heure-ci du soir, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Katsumi fut presque vexée par cette question. Ok elle n'était pas la personne la plus sage que l'on ait connu mais tout de même, elle pouvait se tenir calme de temps en temps.

— C'est plutôt votre petite-fille qui se trouve dans une position délicate.

La vieille femme fronça les sourcils réclamant plus de détails.

— Lors du chemin de retour de la tâche que vous lui avait confié Esumi a trouvé un blessé au bord de la mort et a décidé de le remmener ici. Le problème est qu'elle se retrouve elle-même épuisée et ne peut donc pas le soigner convenablement, on a besoin de vos techniques avant qu'il ne rende l'âme.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda immédiatement Oohira.

Katsumi se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

— Ça madame il vaut mieux que vous le voyiez par vous-même.

Cette réponse vague ne fit pas hésiter la vieille dame une seconde. Et toutes les deux sortirent de la maison bien plus grande que les autres d'Oohira. Elles mirent vingt minutes pour traverser le village et se diriger vers le quartier où vivait Esumi. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet mais le stress de Katsumi se fit remarquer aux yeux d'Oohira. Katsumi savait garder son calme en tout situation, alors lorsqu'elle était aussi agitée c'est que le problème devait être grave.

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans le quartier d'Esumi et les différentes personnes qui voyaient Oohira la saluèrent poliment. Elles entrèrent dans la maison sans toquer et se dirigèrent vers la pièce d'où émanait une lumière mais aussi un flux d'énergie vitale dense.

Esumi était en train d'offrir toute son énergie vitale à son hôte, mais cela était aussi en train de la tuer de l'intérieur.

— Arrête le contact, maintenant ! ordonna la grand-mère.

Katsumi s'exécuta et fit reculer Esumi pour que tout contact soit rompu avec Itachi. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux à perdre connaissance dans les bras de son amie. Elle avait donné toute son énergie, elle était tout simplement épuisée.

En observant le jeune homme, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre à Oohira ce qui se passait.

— Katsumi j'ai plusieurs choses à te demander.

— Oui Oohira-sama.

— Occupe-toi d'abord d'Esumi, puis préviens Yasuda qu'il doit envoyer de ce pas un message à la 5e Hokage du pays du feu pour lui dire que l'un de ses déserteurs se trouvent dans nos lieux. Ensuite, tu enverras deux autres guérisseuses pour m'aider.

— Très bien Oohira-sama.

Katsumi s'apprêta à sortir mais la vieille femme la retint une dernière fois.

— Surtout personne d'autre ne doit savoir qu'Itachi Uchiha se trouve ici. Donc cette mission sera secrète, tu comprends Katsumi ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de sortir de la maison. Une fois seule Oohira observa Itachi avant de poser ses yeux sur sa petite fille, elle aussi inconsciente.

— Esumi, qu'as-tu donc fait…

* * *

Chapitre assez court, je promets plus d'action au prochain...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant qu'Esumi se tenait aux côtés d'Itachi. Il semblait allé mieux ses blessures avaient cessé de saigner et il respirait à présent normalement, mais elle préférait rester sur ses gardes. Les guérisseuses étaient une fois quand même passé hier pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien.

Elle tournait donc en rond, lisant de temps en temps les bouquins poussiéreux trouvés dans les recoins de la maison. Elle sortait souvent pour prendre l'air mais ne s'éloignait jamais. Katsumi l'avait complètement oublié, sans doute devait-elle s'entraîner ou devait être parti chasser à sa place. Esumi pour gagner sa vie toute seule, travailler pour les différents bouchers du coin mais aussi pour les marchands qui voyageaient dans les différents pays. Elle qui était douée pour la chasse se portait donc volontaire pour les fournir en viande ce qui lui permettait de subvenir à ses besoins sans avoir à faire appelle à son père adoptif ou à sa grand-mère.

— Quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à ouvrir les yeux ? Ça fait trois jours que je ne suis pas allée chasser, si ça continue je n'aurai plus d'argent pour le mois.

Elle s'assit sur le lit où il se trouvait et elle lui saisit l'arrière du crâne pour le relever un petit peu, elle prit ensuite la bouteille d'eau qui était près du lit et lui fit couler un peu du liquide dans la bouche. Elle devait le faire boire autant que possible pour qu'il ne se déshydrate pas.

— Voilà, dit-elle doucement en retirant les quelques mèches qui se trouvaient sur son visage.

Elle ne pensait pas que le fameux Itachi aurait un visage si attrayant. Elle avait pu l'observer durant les jours qu'elle avait passé ici et la chose la plus intrigante qu'il ait réussi à faire malgré son coma fut de répéter à plusieurs reprise « Sasuke » et « pardon ». De quoi s'excusait-il ? Et qui était ce Sasuke dont il ne cessait de parler ?

Donc un criminel de son envergure pouvait aussi avoir des regrets ? Bien sur, quelle question stupide. Tout le monde avait des regrets, certains parvenaient à se faire pardonner et d'autres non. Il fallait croire que ce n'était pas le cas d'Itachi.

Esumi voulut se lever pour aller manger quelque chose lorsque son vêtement fit pressé par quelque chose. Elle regarda de plus près et vit Itachi serrer l'habit. Oh… c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un seul geste ayant un minimum de sens pour elle. Esumi revint donc à sa position initiale, se couchant sur le lit, près de lui et laissant le bras du jeune homme s'aventurer autour de sa taille.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Oh non déjà que ce n'est pas facile de devoir vous voir nu tous les jours, ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées.

— Oka-san…

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi parlait-il de sa mère maintenant ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il dit dans un gémissement qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot ? Quelqu'un d'inconscient avait plus de facilité à laisser sa vraie personnalité ressortir et même si Itachi était dans le coma, c'est ce qui était en train de se passer.

En le voyant ainsi, il semblait tellement sensible, tellement gentil. Qui pourrait croire qu'il avait tué tout son clan et même sa mère qu'il venait d'appeler ?

— Itachi Uchiha, qui êtes-vous réellement ? murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Lorsque Katsumi pénétra dans la maison isolée qui appartenait à Oohira-sama, elle pensait tomber immédiatement sur Esumi qui se plaindrait du fait qu'elle ne soit pas venu la voir plus tôt. Mais elle n'était ni à l'entrée, ni dans le salon. Il faisait déjà nuit et la maison était désormais plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait même pas électricité dans cette foutue baraque. Elle due alors allumer des bougies pour s'éclairer et pénétra ensuite dans la chambre où se trouvait le blessé ainsi que son ami.

— Esumi, je suis là. Désolée mais…

Sa phrase fut coupée lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à une scène surprenante, étonnante, inimaginable. Qu'est-ce qu'Esumi faisait couchée aux côtés d'Itachi et pourquoi l'enlaçait-elle ?

— Non mais je rêve ! Esumi tu te réveilles maintenant !

La visée sursauta en ouvrant les yeux.

— Katsumi ? Ça ne va pas de me réveiller comme-ça ? J'aurai pu mourir !

— Oh ne joue pas la fille outrée s'il te plaît ? Je te laisse deux jours seule et voilà que je te retrouve allongée avec ce type !

— Heiiinn ? Ah mais c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Il m'a attrapé le vêtement…

Le regard de Katsumi s'assombrit.

— Il t'a attrapé le vêtement ? Il est si pervers qu'il l'est même en étant dans un état comateux.

— Quoi ? Non ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! Écoute Katsumi, je gère parfaitement bien la situation et d'ailleurs c'est moi qui devrait t'engueuler, tu m'as abandonné deux jours durant !

Katsumi leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

— Désolée, mais je suis allée à la chasse et faire ton boulot pendant ton absence.

— Tu n'as pas eu de mission ?

— Hum si… des bandits qui s'en sont prit à un village pas très loin… trop simple.

Katsumi était très douée au combat, forte comme guerrière ninja, mais il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans le pays de la lune, c'était donc une véritable frustration pour elle qui aimait l'action. Katsumi posa son regard sur Itachi.

— Franchement, on aurait dû l'achever et tout le monde aurait été tranquille.

— Il a bien droit à une seconde chance.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il n'en avait pas déjà eu une ?

— Parce qu'il est plein de regrets, répondit Esumi. Je l'ai entendu parlé, il regrette beaucoup de chose qu'il n'a pas pu réparer.

Katsumi prit des yeux étonnés.

— Non sans blague ? Que peut bien regretter Itachi Uchiha ? Le fait qu'il est tué sa propre famille ou alors qu'il ait rejoint une organisation de terroriste internationale dans le seul but de semer le chaos ? Oh franchement, je me demande bien ce qu'il peut regretter !

Pour toutes réponses, Esumi lui jeta un objet trouver au hasard près d'elle alors que Katsumi s'esclaffa de rire.

— Bon, je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, je pique un petit somme et j'irai nous chercher à manger, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

— D'accord.

Katsumi quitta donc la pièce. Comme à sa habitude désormais, Esumi alla reprendre sa place près d'Itachi. Celui-ci semblait bien plus agité que d'habitude. Peut-être allait-il enfin émerger. Il serra des points et sa respiration se fit plus forte. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa gorge comme s'il tentait de parler.

Le cœur d'Esumi battait de plus en plus rapidement. Elle déglutit difficilement face à la scène. Peut-être devait-elle appelé Katsumi. Non, pas la peine, elle pourrait gérer la chose elle-même. Alors elle se rapprocha un peu plus sans pour autant briser sa zone d'intimité. Allez, réveillez-vous, se disait-elle intérieurement. Il eut un silence, puis une grande respiration.

Itachi Uchiha ouvrit les yeux. C'est comme s'il venait de renaître et Esumi fut parcouru d'un frisson en rencontrant son regard sombre. Dieu qu'il avait des yeux noirs. Mais elle ne bougea pas, le laissant reprendre ses esprits. Il reprenait sa respiration, comme s'il était remonté à la surface après avoir échappé à la noyade. Il se passa plusieurs secondes où rien ne se fit, puis le jeune homme tourna le visage vers sa gauche puis vers sa droite où se trouvait Esumi.

— Vous… vous êtes enfin réveillé.

Sa voix tremblait et tout son être avec. Il ne dit rien, continuant à la fixer comme s'il se trouvait devant un fantôme. Puis il fronça les sourcils et Esumi sût que les choses allaient se gâter. Il venait de se réveiller dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas et se trouvait face à une personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de sa vie.

Il allait craindre pour sa vie, pensant être tomber dans un piège. Il fallait donc qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Son esprit était incapable de fonctionner à cet instant précis.

— Je… je suis…

Une main entoura sa cou. Le Uchiha venait de lui saisir la nuque, rassemblant le peu de forces qu'il avait pour tenter de lui broyer la gorge. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagit plus tôt ?! La voilà en train de se faire étrangler par celui qu'elle avait passer des jours à soigner ! Elle tenta de se débattre mais même fatigué, cet homme avait une force incroyable.

Mais son agresseur fut attraper par l'arrière et un coup de poing lui asséna le visage, le faisait une nouvelle fois tomber sur le lit. Katsumi se trouvait au dessus de lui, le visage empli de rage.

— Je t'avais pourtant dit de le tuer, cracha-t-elle en dégainant son sabre.

Et je poste le chapitre 5 aussitôt !

Merci à _Erenaki_ pour son commentaire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite :))


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il se souvenait seulement avoir vu une fille et puis plus rien, le trou noir. Argh ! Et cette douleur que lui faisait ressentir son corps au moindre mouvement. Et maintenant, où se trouvait-il ? Ce n'était plus la même pièce où il s'était réveillé… encore une fois il n'y avait que du blanc autour de lui.

— Eh t'es sûr que ça va ?

Cette voix ! Itachi se retourna et fit une nouvelle fois face à une de ses hallucinations.

— Shisui.

— Salut vieux !

Ce dernier s'assit face à lui en tailleurs. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur tenue de shinobi, comme à l'époque.

— Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cet état ? Regarde-toi, on s'était toujours dit de ne pas agresser les filles, lui reprocha son ami en faisant une moue.

— Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. J'étais mort puis j'ai cru y avoir échapper et me revoilà.

Oui pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, Itachi ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il était totalement perdu.

— Il nous arrive à tous d'être dépaysé. Tu te souviens, la dernière fois que ça s'est produit c'était après que tu aies tué notre clan. Après avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki tu t'es évanouie, tu as presque déliré. Il t'arrive à peu près la même chose en ce moment.

— Le clan, marmonna Itachi.

— Itachi si tu savais comme je suis désolé que tu aies dû subir ça tout seul, désolé de ne pas avoir été là.

Itachi haussa les épaules.

— Les choses n'auraient pas été plus simple mais peut-être plus supportables, répondit Itachi en baissant la tête. C'est égoïste mais il est vrai que je t'en ai voulu de ne pas avoir été là. Je t'en veux encore. Tout était tellement plus facile avec toi… en fait, je me sens si seul.

— Mais tu n'es pas seul, je te le jure.

Shisui leva le poing en direction d'Itachi qui à son tour fit le même geste et leur deux poings se rencontrèrent.

C'est lorsqu'il se sentit tomber qu'il ouvrit les yeux en se redressant. Son esprit devait cesser de lui jouer ce genre de tour, ça ne pouvait plus continuer ! Itachi leva le visage intrigué par la présence qui se trouvait avec lui dans la pièce. Il y avait cinq personnes dans les différents coins de la chambres. Un homme qui se tenait face à son lit les mains jointes et quatre femmes ayant chacune une arme blanche différentes tournées dans une direction : la sienne. Elles étaient en train de le viser avec leur sabre et autres couteaux tranchants.

Où était-il donc tombé ? Mince, il s'était fait attrapé pendant son inconscience et le voilà face à des mercenaires prêtes à le tuer au moindre mouvement qu'il faisait. Et pourtant, son corps était couvert de bandages et il était toujours vivant, ce qui voulait dire qu'on l'avait soigné. Le soigner pour ensuite le tuer n'aurait aucun sens.

— Vous êtes enfin réveillé, parla finalement en l'homme qui était en face de lui.

Itachi ne répondit pas.

— Sans doute devez-vous êtes un peu perdu, continua l'homme d'une voix grave. Vous vous trouvez actuellement au Pays de la Lune, dans le village de Getsugakeru. Je suis Yasuda Tosoya, seigneur de ce village. Vous avez de la chance que l'un de nos habitants vous ai retrouvé agonisant.

— Être encerclés d'armes prêts à me trancher la gorge, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de la chance, répondit enfin le Uchiha d'une voix faible.

Il était encore beaucoup trop faible. Il venait à peine de retrouver ses esprits et il ne savait pas s'il serait en mesure d'utiliser ses compétences sans que son cerveau ne déraille. D'ailleurs il n'avait même pas encore activer son Sharingan mais il ne valait mieux pas, ils verraient cela comme une menace.

— L'Hokage de votre ancien village ne va sans doute pas tarder à arriver, il est évident qu'avant son arriver vous resterez ici, sur surveillance constante de ma garde personnelle.

Yasuda ne rajouta pas un mot et lui tourna le dos suivi de ses gardes pour quitter la pièce. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation aussi incertaine. Mais il garda son calme, s'ils l'avaient gardé en vie c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison et il attendrait que Tsunade arrive pour lui livrer ces réponses.

Il se toucha le corps et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il toucha son abdomen, Sasuke l'avait sévèrement toucher.

— Sasuke.

L'image de son frère lui revint à l'esprit. Il aurait dû mourir pour lui, mais lui était toujours vivant, où était donc son petit-frère ? Pas ici, on le lui aurait dit sinon. Mais il devait être plus en sécurité en ce moment tant qu'il était loin de lui. Si jamais il apprenait qu'il était toujours vivant tout ce qu'il avait prévu depuis des années s'effondrerait. Tout ça aurait été vain. Non, Sasuke ne devait pas savoir.

Itachi sorti du lit et remarqua qu'il était nu. Il entoura sa taille du draps et fit quelques pas maladroit. Tout son corps semblait avoir été broyé à plusieurs reprises, le fait même de se tenir debout lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Mais il n'aimait pas se sentir enfermer de la sorte. Il sortit de la pièce en s'appuyant sans cesse sur le mur. Il descendit deux petites marches, traversa le petit salon sans se préoccuper des objets qu'il faisait accidentellement tomber.

Il ouvrit finalement la porte et un courant d'air frais le percuta en plein visage. Il était vraiment revenu à la vie. Il fit un pas vers l'extérieur mais fut bloqué. Il tenta une nouvelle fois la même action mais le même scénario se reproduisit. Il avait l'impression qu'une énergie invisible l'empêcher d'aller plus loin que le pas de cette porte.

— Une barrière invisible, je ne connaissais pas ça, pensa-t-il.

Merde.

* * *

— Attendez père écoutez-moi !

— Tu as pourtant entendu ce qu'à dit Katsumi, si elle n'avait pas été là il t'aurait broyé le cou !

Yasuda avait une épée dans sa main, cette fois-ci c'en était trop, sa patience avait des limites et peu importe ce qu'en avait décidé Tsunade il ne pouvait pas mettre en danger les personnes de son village pour un criminel et encore moins sa fille!

Katsumi observait la scène dans un coin de la pièce. Heureusement qu'elle avait senti le chakra d'Itachi s'agiter, elle avait donc accouru dans la chambre et empêcher Esumi de se faire broyer. Elle aurait pu le tuer lui, d'un seul coup de sabre mais son amie, à peine remise de ses émotions l'en avait formellement empêcher, lui rappelant qu'il était le prisonnier de Tsunade et non le sien et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Désormais elle et Esumi se trouvaient dans le palais de Yasuda et celui-ci était tout simplement furieux.

— Père essayez de le comprendre, il avait peur. La dernière fois où il avait les yeux ouverts il était au bord de la mort, lorsqu'il se réveille il se retrouve dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas, face à une personne qu'il ne connaît pas. C'est normal qu'il réagisse de la sorte !

Yasuda écarquilla les yeux face aux déclarations d'Esumi. Elle qui était de nature à ne jamais aller contre ses décisions, que se passait-il ?

— Esumi, tu es prête à aller contre les volontés d'un seigneur pour défendre un criminel qui a voulu intenter à ta vie ? dit Katsumi qui elle-même ne comprenait pas.

— Puisque je vous répète qu'il était perdu et paniqué ! Laissez-moi une nouvelle fois seule avec lui et vous verrez qu'il ne réagira pas de la même manière.

Son père adoptif secoua la tête.

— Non, tu n'iras nul part, répliqua-t-il. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de lui. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû te donner la tache de prendre soin de lui, c'était bien trop risqué.

Esumi serra les poings, elle avait l'impression que personne ne l'écoutait ! C'était son choix et de plus elle savait parfaitement se défendre et Itachi dans son état actuel n'était pas une grande menace ( c'est ce qu'elle pensait ). Ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure était dû à la surprise c'est tout.

— Ma décision est prise.

Yasuda sortit de sa maison, cinq hommes et cinq femmes l'attendaient dehors, aligner en rang. Les femmes étaient vêtus d'une combinaisons brune qui recouvrait le haut de leur corps et allait jusqu'au niveau des cuisses, certaines portaient des bottes de la même couleur et d'autres portaient simplement des sandales. Leurs épaules et bras étaient recouverts d'une sorte de tissu métallique et une écharpe noire recouvrait leur cou jusqu'au haut de leur visage.

Les hommes eux portaient aussi une combinaison de même couleur, qui dévoilaient leur bras. Ils avaient à leur taille une ceinture où étaient placés plusieurs couteaux tranchants plus ou moins long. Et comme les femmes, un foulard recouvrait le haut de leur visage.

Chaque membre de cette formation posséder une arme bien spécifique à lui, bien que la majorité n'ait que des sabres. Ces dix personnes étaient chargés de la sécurité de Yasuda c'était une sorte de dérivée de l'ANBU dont à la tête se trouvait Katsumi l'indomptable, la majestueuse, celle qui ne laissait aucune trace de son passage.

Esumi tenta par tout les moyens de raisonner son père mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Alors elle n'eut pas d'autre chose que de se résigner à les suivre en silence.

Une fois de plus, ils arrivèrent au repère de la grand-mère d'Esumi et d'ailleurs celle-ci s'y trouvait et on pouvait la voir tourner autour de la maison en touchant à chaque fois les différents lieux d'entrées tout en murmurant des paroles inaudibles.

— Un sort d'emprisonnement.

En bref, avec ce sort, il serait impossible pour l'Uchiha de pouvoir sortir de cette maison sans que la personne ayant jeté ce sort ne l'ait décidé. D'accord sur ce coup là Esumi ne pouvait rien dire, ils avaient raison d'être prudent de la sorte.

Yasuda rejoignit Oohira un peu plus, Esumi voulu s'approcher pour entendre leur conversation mais Katsumi la retint par le bras. C'est sûr qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'en mêle pas. Puis son père pénétra dans la maison avec à ses côtés, quatre membres de sa garde personnelle.

— Au fait Katsumi, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure, finit par dire la jeune fille.

— Hum… c'est rien, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Katsumi était plutôt blasée, il faut dire que depuis des jours tout tournait essentiellement autour de ce type, chose qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. Elle sentait que tout cela allait mal finir alors voir Esumi aussi déterminer à ce que cet homme reste envie et en plus dans leur village... non ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Yasuda ressortit quelques minutes après et rejoint par Oohira, les deux personnes se dirigèrent vers Esumi.

— Il semble être définitivement réveillé mais encore faible, dit Yasuda. Ta grand-mère m'a convaincu d'attendre l'arrivée de Tsunade même si je sais déjà quel sera le fin mot de cette histoire.

— Est-ce que je peux…

— Esumi à partir de maintenant tu te tiendras loin de cet homme, le coupa son père sur un ton tranchant. Tu l'as remmené ici, tu l'as sauvé, ta mission s'arrête donc là. Par conséquences, je ne veux plus qu'il y ait le moindre contact entre toi et lui, ai-je été assez clair sur ce point ?

Esumi se mordit la lèvre et hocha difficilement la tête. En soit, ce n'était pas si grave qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir, elle savait qu'il ne resterait pas ici longtemps mais elle l'avait soigné et elle aurait aimé savoir comme il se portait.

— Les guérisseuses prendront le relais, rajouta Oohira. La garde de ton père restera ici pour le surveiller à tour de rôle, la 5e Hokage devrait arriver demain dans la matinée.

Katsumi poussa un soupir assez fort pour que toutes les personnes près d'elle puisse entendre. Parce qu'en plus elle allait devoir jouer les baby-sitters ! Elle aurait encore préféré aller à la chasse. Esumi lui lança un regard désolé mais rien n'y faire, elle risquait de ne pas lui pardonner d'aussitôt.

* * *

Et voici donc 2 chapitres en un ! Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'avais bien aimé écrire ces deux chapitres, je crois par rapport au fait que les deux personnages Esumi et Katsumi ont deux visions totalement différentes du traitement que devrait avoir Itachi. Dites-moi vous ce que vous en avez pensé.

ps: j'ai relu ces chapitres plusieurs fois mais je suis certaine qu'il reste encore des fautes et j'en suis désolée, je vais encore me relire mais plus tard, juste le temps de redécouvrir ces chapitres et leurs petites erreurs.

peace xx


	7. Chapter 6

Salut à tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau pour vous. J'ai mis du temps à le poster alors qu'il était déjà prêt et je n'ai pas d'excuses, en fait je pense avoir oublié que j'avais cette histoire à continuer, mais pas de panique je n'abandonne pas !

Je remercie **Erenaki** pour son commentaire: j'espère que tu continueras à avoir un aussi bon avis par rapport à mes OC dont je vais essayer de garder authentiques et de ne pas les faire déconner comme tu as si bien dit :)

En période de confinement normalement je n'ai pas d'excuses pour trainer donc il est de mon devoir de poster autant que possible, alors je vais essayer de poster un chapitre au moins deux fois par semaines si cela vous convient.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Itachi ne savait plus comment il avait fait pour se rendormir. Sans doute le fait de savoir qu'il était prisonnier l'avait encore plus fatigué. De plus il avait senti la présence de personne autour de la maison. Il devait sans doute être surveillé. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de réfléchir à une quelconque stratégie, en fait il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait s'en aller d'ici et patienter encore un peu.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il faisait jour. C'était la première fois depuis son fameux réveil qu'il apercevait la lumière du jour. De son lit il jeta un regard par la fenêtre, le temps était maussade et l'air semblait être humide, ce qui lui permit de se demander durant combien de temps il avait perdu connaissance.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Si ces personnes pouvaient entrer et venir comme bon leur semblait, il devenait évident qu'il était le seul à être coincé dans cette maison par cette sorte de mur invisible et cela en était encore plus frustrant. Trois femmes entrèrent. L'une d'elle semblait faire partie des ninjas qu'il avait vu hier à cause de sa combinaison alors que les deux autres, avaient le visage découvert et étaient vêtues de manière banale.

— Bonjour Itachi-san, nous sommes les deux personnes qui nous nous sommes occupées de vous durant votre convalescence. Nous sommes ravies de voir que vous êtes enfin revenu parmi nous.

Itachi ne bougea pas d'un poil devant les deux faux sourire de ces deux femmes.

— La 5e Hogake ne devrait pas tarder, ainsi nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous préparer avant son arrivée. Un bain chaud vous attend dans la pièce d'à côté.

Toujours aucun mot du jeune homme qui se leva du lit. Les deux femmes voulurent prendre les devant pour l'aider à marcher mais un simple regard de sa part l'en dissuada, de plus, il remarqua rapidement que la shinobi avait sa main placé sur le manche de son sabre… juste au cas où.

Il suivit le deux guérisseuses jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Les deux femmes lui défirent ensuite les bandages qu'il avait et entra dans la baignoire encastrée au sol. Il se retint de pousser un soupir de bien-être en raison de la chaleur qui enveloppa son corps. Pour la première fois depuis il sentit ses muscles se détendre. Ils avaient une drôle de manière de s'occuper de criminels internationaux dans ce coin du monde. Il avait été soigné et logé d'une manière plus confortable qu'il ne méritait. Et voilà que ces deux femmes avaient été désignés pour prendre soin de lui jusque dans son bain.

— Je pense pouvoir me laver par-moi même, dit Itachi lorsque l'une des femmes s'approcher de lui.

— Nous n'en doutons pas Itachi-san mais en nous occupant de vos blessures encore importantes dans l'eau, la douleur sera moindre.

Il y avait bien longtemps que la douleur ne lui faisait plus peur.

— Nous allons vous appliquer ce savons fait d'écorces de chêne ainsi que d'eucalyptus, en frottant suffisamment le mélange s'infiltrera dans vos entailles pour les purifier. La douleur risque d'être grande mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Il hocha simplement la tête comme pour leur donner l'autorisation de procéder à leurs soins. Comme avait dit la femme, la douleur fut immense mais encore supportable pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il se contenta pour toute chose de grincer des dents et de détourner le visage pour ne pas que ces deux inconnues soient témoin de son moment de faiblesse. Puis il se rappela qu'elles l'avaient vu presque mort, totalement vulnérable : il y avait-il pire faiblesse ?

Lorsqu'il sortit du bain, l'une des deux femmes mit sa main sur ses yeux en se retournant, alors que l'autre, plus stoïque dans ses mouvements passa à Itachi un kimono de couleur bleue foncé, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait eu pour simple vêtement durant tout ce temps un draps.

Une fois que ses bandages furent changer et qu'il put s'habiller, il suivit les deux guérisseuses et revint dans la pièce principale qui était d'un grand bordel à un tel point que le shinobi qui les surveillaient se camoufler presque dans le décor.

— Vous pouvez vous en allez maintenant que vous avez fini vos soins, dit le garde en s'adressant aux deux femmes et en insistant sur le mot « soins ».

Les deux femmes sans un mot de plus quittèrent donc la maison. Itachi resta de marbre face à la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, la seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et qu'elle avait les cheveux d'un violet très foncé. Il la reconnaissait grâce à cette couleur justement.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé pour la première fois et avait vu cette jeune fille face à lui, il s'était tout simplement jeté sur elle mais quelqu'un l'avait empêché de commettre l'acte fatidique et il se souvenait parfaitement de cette couleur mauve. Mais il se souvenait aussi de son regard haineux, comme en ce moment.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas là pour te découper en rondelles mais juste faire en sorte que tu ne te mettes pas trop à l'aise non plus.

— Vous êtes bien prétentieuse, répliqua Itachi.

Il ne savait pas encore qui était réellement cette personne, mais elle devait être suffisamment forte pour qu'on lui donne pour ordre de veiller à ce qu'il ne commette pas de vagues. Mais même s'il ne s'attaquerait pas à elle, il savait bien que même après deux jours réveillé, il n'aurait aucun mal à la mettre hors jeu.

— Et toi tu te sur-estime Itachi. Ne pense pas te trouver en lieu conquit pour simple raison que nous ayons une réputation de pays de pêcheurs et chasseurs.

Pourquoi ? Il y avait donc une autre raison ? La porte s'ouvrit alors et Yasuda, l'homme d'hier entra dans la pièce ainsi qu'une femme plus âgée. Puis vint le tour de Tsunade, vêtu de ses vêtements normaux, sans aucun signe précisant son statut d'Hokage.

La shinobi s'inclina respectueusement avant d'elle aussi sortir de la maison. Un long moment de silence s'installa alors, durant lequel chacun jaugeait Itachi du regard mais celui-ci ne se gêna en aucun pour faire de même. Il les détaillait un à un, les analysait, les comprenait. Bien qu'il ait déjà rencontré Tsunade étant enfant et malgré sa réputation de Sennin légendaire, il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était réellement et il n'aimait pas ne pas connaître.

Finalement, les trois personnes prirent place dans des fauteuils qui avaient été spécialement disposées pour eux et la grand-mère invita Itachi à faire de même en lui accordant un sourire.

— Itachi Uchiha, dit finalement Tsunade.

Le visé se retint de serrer les points. Il ne devrait pas être là, il aurait dû mourir de la main de son frère, c'est de cette manière qu'il avait toujours vu les choses. Il devait mourir de la main d'un autre Uchiha, de Sasuke pour que ce dernier puisse être vu comme le héro qui avait tuer l'homme aux Sharigan.

Il avait tout supporter pour cela, même sa maladie. Une maladie dont il ne ressentait plus symptôme bizarrement.

— Je sais, poursuivi alors la Hogake.

Pas besoin de savoir de quoi elle parlait pour Itachi ait soudainement de l'intérêt pour la conversation qui suivrait.

— Je ne connais pas tout dans les moindres détails mais je suis au courant de la mission qui t'a été confié il y a huit ans par Danzo ainsi que de ton infiltration dans l'Akatsuki.

— Qui vous a donc mis au courant ?

— Bien que j'ai pris la place de l'honorable troisième Hokage après sa mort, il est parvenu à me laisser des indices pour comprendre la face cachée de notre village. Je sais donc comment s'est déroulé l'emprisonnement de Kyubi en Naruto et je sais pour toi et ton clan.

Ce vieux Hokage, honnête et bienveillant jusqu'au bout.

— Personne ne doit jamais savoir, répondit finalement Itachi. Si jamais les villageois venaient à le savoir, alors c'est le clan qui…

— Je ne comptais pas en parler, le coupa Tsunade.

— Bien alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé au lieu de me laisser mourir ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut donc dire ?

Il se retenait de ne pas laisser ses questions fuser. C'était du n'importe quoi, il avait fait du mal à beaucoup de monde, il méritait d'être traité comme un vrai prisonnier. Oohira se décida finalement à répondre.

— Après avoir délibéré avec Yasuda et sous les dires de Tsunade il a été décidé que tu ne faisais plus office de prisonnier. Seulement au pays de la lune, bien que méconnue, notre politique est d'accorder le droit de refuge à chaque personne étant en danger de mort, mais seulement suivant ses actes commis. Et d'après ce que je sais sur toi Itachi, je pense que tes actes cachent sans doute autre chose que ce que les gens pensent. N'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de cette vieille femme était mystérieux, à croire qu'elle savait déjà tout sur lui, son ancienne vie, les causes de ses actions, il avait l'impression d'être un livre ouvert devant elle et il n'aimait pas ça.

— Qui est au courant que je suis vivant ?

— Mis à part nous, ainsi que ma garde personnelle et les guérisseuses, personne d'autre, répondit finalement Yasuda qui avait été silencieux toute la conversation.

Mais la proposition était tentante. Tout le monde croyant qu'il était mort, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il fasse profil bas quelques temps. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces, de refaire le point pour imaginer un nouveau plan pour la suite, une nouvelle tactique.

— Vous êtes donc en train de m'offrir l'asile politique si je comprends bien. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

— Car je suis Hokage et il est de mon devoir de protéger chaque habitant de mon pays, répondit assurément Tsunade. De plus te pensant mort, l'Aktasuki sera enfin affaibli et ton frère se calmera peut-être.

— Comment va-t-il ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

— Nous n'en savons rien car nous ne savons toujours pas où il se trouve.

Itachi se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, il n'aimait pas ça. Les blessures de Sasuke étaient moindres, alors normalement il aurait dû se montrer depuis longtemps. En attendant il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition de Tsunade et de faire profil bas sur cette île.

— Très bien, j'accepte votre proposition, dit-il après une minute de silence totale. Mais je veux être au courant des moindres faits et gestes de mon frère. Et personne ne doit savoir que je suis vivant.

— Nous nous chargerons de cela, répondit Yasuda. En attendant je t'offre l'hospitalité au milieu de mes habitants, j'espère pour toi que je n'aurai pas à le regretter.

— Yasuda ! intervint Oohira.

— N'essayez pas de me couper mère. Peu importe les raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait, il reste un tueur sociopathe aux pouvoirs dangereux. Ainsi au moindre écart madame Tsunade, je me verrai dans l'obligation de l'éliminer. La sécurité de mon peuple passe avant tout.

Sur ses mots, le seigneur se leva et Tsunade fit de même.

— Je vous comprends parfaitement et j'en ferai tout autant si j'étais à votre place. C'est pour cette raison que je me porte responsable de ses actes Yasuda-sama.

Yasuda n'ajouta pas un seul mot, il posa un vif baiser sur la main de Tsunade, s'inclina devant Oohira-sama et jeta un regard noir l'Uchiha avant de quitter la maison en claquant la porte. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Itachi qui avait suivit la discussion sans être impressionner par les menaces de Yasuda. Il était bien trop blasé.

— Tu vas devoir rester ici deux ou trois jours de plus le temps que nous trouvions un moyen de maintenir ta mort secrète.

Oui évidemment. Itachi avait tout de suite compris les aspirations de Tsunade. Bien qu'elle soit sincère lorsqu'elle disait vouloir protéger un habitant de son village, il savait aussi qu'elle comptait sur lui pour leur prêter main forte si jamais l'Akatsuki venait à bout de son plan de rassembler les bijû. Elle savait que son Sharingan serait utile, ainsi si lui et Sasuke ( en supposant qu'il revienne au village ) étaient présent, ils pourraient contrôler Jûbi le démon extrême.

Tout n'était que manipulation et plan en tout genre. Mais il allait profiter de cela pour se remettre de ces événements précédents.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 **

Il était tout prêt, encore un peu et elle l'aurait. Esumi avançait doucement entre les feuillages, souvent elle pouvait passer une bonne minute au même endroit sans bouger. Elle tendit enfin son arc, se positionna face à sa cible qui ne la voyait toujours pas et tira enfin. La flèche alla se loger dans la tête du sanglier.

— Belle cible Esumi !

— Merci !

Les deux fils du boucher s'étaient portés volontaire pour accompagné la jeune fille à la chasse. Il trouvait toujours cela impressionnant de la voir viser avec autant de précision.

— Bien vous apportez ça à votre père, il m'a déjà donné l'argent pour sa commande.

— D'accord ! À la prochaine Esumi !

La jeune fille souffla, elle n'aimait pas forcément la chasse, c'est juste qu'elle était douée dans ce domaine mais ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de devoir abattre ces bêtes.

Esumi rangea son arc derrière son dos et se dirigea son quartier. Elle avait appris ce matin de la part de son père que l'homme qu'elle avait secouru allait finalement rester parmi eux et qu'elle était toujours sous l'interdiction d'avoir le moindre contacte avec lui. Au final c'était les deux guérisseuses qui prendraient soin de sa personne tant qu'il resterait enfermé dans cette maison. Esumi haussa les épaules : tant pis, elle avait fait ce qui était bon, ce n'était plus son affaire à présent. C'était mieux comme-ça.

Le quartier où vivait Esumi était le quartier d'Iwuka, un peu isolé du grand village pour raison spéciale. Il y vivait surtout des personnes entre 10 et 40 ans, tous des soldats sur entraînés, donc la garde du seigneur Yasuda. Il y avait plusieurs résidences dans lesquelles chaque maison était soit parallèle l'une à l'autre soit regroupées en cercle où au milieu se trouvait une petite cour.

Esumi ouvrit la pore de chez elle et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir quelqu'un assis sur le sofa de son salon. Esumi soupira, elle avait oublié qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui.

— Onii-chan.

— Salut !

Hiroshi Tosuya était le fils de Yasuda, donc le cousin d'Esumi qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un frère et fort heureusement ce sentiment était réciproque.

— Je vois que tu es de retour de mission, ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Esumi en rangeant son arc.

— Comme d'habitude. Et toi de ton côté ?

— Rien de spéciale, mentit-elle en retira ses chaussures. Dis-moi tu peux cesser de t'inviter chez moi même lorsque je ne suis pas là ?

Aucune réponse. Hiroshi la fixait d'un regard mystérieux, les bras croisés sur son torse.

— Il paraît que tu as joué les bonnes samaritaines, ce n'est pas très banal. Enfin, ça l'aurait été s'il aurait s'agit d'une autre personne que d'Itachi Uchiha.

Esumi qui avait été dos à lui pour retirer ses chaussures se retourna rapidement. Comment pouvait-il déjà être au courant elle doutait que père lui en est déjà parlé.

— Katsumi t'as parlé ?

— Non.

— Hiroshi, depuis combien de temps es-tu rentré ?

— En fait je suis là depuis deux jours, mais vous aviez l'air tous tellement agité que j'ai voulu savoir ce qui se passait de manière discrète.

Hiroshi était quelqu'un de joyeux, d'un peu trop bruyant qui aimait attirer l'attention mais paradoxalement il était sans aucun doute le meilleur espion qu'ait connu ce monde comme il l'avait dit lui-même il pouvait rester dans l'ombre sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. C'est bien pour cette raison que Konoha avait fait appel à lui il y a quelques jours pour une mission placée top-secrète.

— D'accord, j'ai remmené Itachi au village, tu comptes aussi me faire la morale ?

— Oh tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Je voulais juste voir si papa ne t'avais pas fait trop de mal mais tu as l'air de t'en être pas mal sortie.

— Père m'a parfaitement dit de ne plus l'approcher si je ne voulais pas de représailles, répondit Esumi.

— Et ça t'énerve n'est-ce pas ?

— Quoi ?

Hiroshi eut un sourire malicieux.

— Ça t'énerve qu'il t'interdise de le voir. Après tout tu l'as sauvé en le remmenant ici, tu l'as même soigné si j'ai bien entendu les dires et voilà que maintenant seules les deux guérisseuses peuvent l'approcher.

— Hein ?! Alors là n'importe quoi mon pauvre ! Je ne suis en rien énervée ! J'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste, il m'a attaqué la première fois qu'il s'est réveillé alors je pense qu'il n'est pas plus mal que je n'ai aucun contact avec lui.

— Hum… d'accord. Bien je vais me reposer. On se voit plus tard.

Esumi ne répondit pas et lorsqu'il sortit finalement elle se permit de pousser un grognement. Puis elle se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche. Elle était beaucoup trop frustrée ces derniers jours, elle devait se détendre.

Esumi se trouvait à l'entrée de la ville, juste devant le grand pont qu'elle avait emprunter lors de son retour. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là, la nuit était déjà tombée et il n'y avait qu'elle et sa grand-mère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là Oba-san ?

— Maintenant que nous savons que l'Uchiha va rester ici, il vaut mieux se munir de précautions. Bien que notre politique soit d'accueillir toutes personnes en difficulté il est évident que beaucoup ne seront pas d'accord pour garder cette information secrète.

— Et que proposes-tu ?

Elle tenait dans sa main parchemin qu'elle déplia et étala au sol.

— Nous allons lancer un sceau sur le village. Chaque personne se trouvant dans le village aura l'interdiction de révéler l'existence d'Itachi parmi nous.

— C'est de la folie ! Ça va vous prendre beaucoup trop d'énergie et qui te dit que cela marchera réellement, si cela ne marche pas le village pourrait être détruit !

— Oui je sais mais ne me prends pas pour une débutante Emi, répondit la grand-mère presque vexée que sa petite-fille doute aussi facilement d'elle.

Cette dernière regretta sa remarque, il est évident que Oohira savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, alors elle s'inclina légèrement en signe d'excuse.

— Il n'y a rien à craindre, mais comme tu l'as dit, cela demande beaucoup d'énergie et c'est pour cette raison que je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

— Oui.

Oohira-sama s'accroupit face au parchemin alors qu'Esumi se mit derrière elle. Toutes ses mirent alors à pratiquer les différents mudra nécessaires au sort.

— Le sanglier pour la fertilité, la chèvre pour l'insouciance, le singe pour la sagesse, le serpent la vie sans cesse renouvelée. Deuxième sort scellement _HORUDO_ !

Esumi posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Oohira-sama et cette dernière fit de même sur le bout de parchemin, un flux bleu apparut tout autour des deux femmes. On aurait même dit qu'elle s'illuminait tant le rayon était brillant. Un vent fort se mit alors à souffler, elles qui se trouvaient près de la mer purent entendre l'eau s'agiter violemment. Il eut un coup de tonnerre soudain et Esumi eut presque l'impression que la terre trembla sous ses pieds. Elle paniquait presque alors que Oohira-sama était concentrée et parfaitement calme. Comment faisait-elle ? se demanda Esumi. La jeune fille avait déjà l'impression de faiblir face tant d'énergie accumulée et rejetée à la fois.

Le tonnerre retentit une nouvelle fois et le faisceaux de lumière bleu s'éparpilla dans les airs et sous la terre. Esumi se sépara de sa grand-mère et recula de plusieurs pas avant de tomber à la renverse. Elle se sentait mal.

— On a réussi ? s'enquit-elle.

— Normalement oui. Hum… Emi tu es toujours aussi fragile face à cela.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute.

— Bien sur que si. Ça fait partie de toi mais tu as peur et tant que tu auras peur tu ne parviendras jamais à prendre le contrôle.

Esumi ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, c'était toujours la même chose et au final c'était sa grand-mère qui avait toujours le dernier mot. La jeune femme se releva et observa l'horizon, tout semblait parfaitement calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. N'empêche, elle ne pensait pas devoir faire autant d'effort juste pour Itachi.

— Oba-san, pourquoi Tsunade cherche tant à protéger cet homme, après tout c'est l'un de leur déserteur non ?

— Car il vaut mieux l'avoir avec nous, répondit Oohira-sama en observant à son tour la mer calme. Des choses vont arriver,… je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il vaut mieux être prudent.

Elle semblait se parler à elle-même et Esumi ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'elle racontait.

— Mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires pour l'instant, reprit Oohira-sama en revenant à elle. En attendant demain tu iras retirer le sort d'emprisonnement que j'ai mis autour de la maison. Il est temps qu'il sorte et que je récupère mon territoire.

— Mais Oto-san a dit que je ne pouvais pas l'approcher.

— Ton père a dit ça parce qu'il a vu la manière dont tu t'inquiétais pour l'Uchiha et il a eu peur comme tout père qui se respecte.

— Comment ça ?

— Rien, dit la grand-mère en souriant devant l'air naïf d'Esumi.

Elles reprirent alors le chemin vers le village.

— N'empêche, il est quand même beau cet Itachi. Moi je n'aurais pas attendu qu'il soit réveillé pour en profiter, criminel ou pas, personne n'en aurait jamais rien su.

— Oba-san… soupira Esumi en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas raconté la fois où nous avions capturé un mercenaire du pays du vent. Il avait des yeux d'un vert incroyable et il n'y avait pas que ça qui était incroyable…

— Oba-san !

* * *

Hiroshi : généreux/franc. Il est le frère adoptif d'Emi.

Mudra : sceaux exécutés avec les mains pour réaliser un jutsu.

Horuda : emprise en japonais = garde donc une emprise sur les habitants du village.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey Hey ! Voici un bon chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture en espérant que tout le monde se porte bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Nous étions en fin d'après-midi. Esumi, après être rentrée d'une excursion en forêt avec un groupe d'enfants qui voulaient absolument apprendre le nom des différentes plantes de l'île, elle était finalement rentrée chez elle. Elle avait prit sa douche et s'était remplie le ventre d'une soupe au poulet. Comme l'avait dit sa grand-mère la veille, elle devait retirer le sort d'emprisonnement lancé à l'habitation où était prisonnier Itachi.

Elle passa le pas de la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Katsumi.

— Où cours-tu comme ça ?

— Je dois aller libérer Itachi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ça fait des jours que j'entends son nom chaque fois qu'une personne ouvre la bouche, râla-t-elle. Vous n'en avez pas marre.

— Il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici, c'est l'attraction du mois, répondit Esumi en souriant. Surtout pour Eriko et Mitsuki qui semblent ravi de s'occuper de lui tous les jours.

Soudain quelqu'un passa son bras autour du cou de Katsumi et cette dernière su tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

— J'ai entendu les noms d'Eriko et Mitsuki, où sont-elles ? demanda Hiroshi qui venait d'apparaître.

— Pas ici, dégage ! s'exclama Katsumi en le repoussant. Et tu vas devoir les lâcher un peu, elles se foutent royalement de toi, surtout qu'elles se sont trouver une nouvelle occupation.

— Quoi, tu parles d'Itachi ? Oh je t'en pris il ne peut pas rivaliser avec ça, répliqua Hiroshi en passant ses mains sur son corps.

Katsumi eut un sourire espiègle.

— À entendre Eriko, il semble que l'Uchiha n'a absolument rien à t'envier bien au contraire. Attention Hiroshi, tu as de la concurrence, surtout qu'il risque de rester dans le coin pendant pas mal de temps.

Hiroshi fit une moue boudeuse.

— Pff… il doit sans doute être imbu de sa personne, cracha-t-il. Ça doit bien être un truc héréditaire chez les Uchiha.

— Pourquoi, tu en connais d'autres ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de leur tourner le dos. Lui il n'était nullement intéresser ni même impressionner par le jeune Uchiha.

— Tu l'as vexé, remarqua Esumi à Katsumi.

— Bien sûr que non, je lui apporterai un peu de sake ce soir et tout ira bien.

Les deux femmes prirent la route pour se rendre au fameux Itachi, celui dont tout le monde ne cessait de parler depuis que la nouvelle de son arrivée avait été rendue publique. Les habitants étaient à la fois surpris et perplexes, étaient-ce une bonne idée de l'accueillir parmi eux ? Après tout il s'agissait d'un meurtrier, d'un terroriste ? Que penserez Konoha s'il apprenait qu'il avait caché l'un de leur fugitif. Mais ils faisaient confiance à leur roi ainsi qu'à leurs soldats pour les protéger en cas de danger. Maintenant fallait-il savoir si le sort d'Oohira-sama avait réellement fonctionner.

Elles arrivèrent devant la maison où se trouvaient actuellement trois shinobis comme à leur habitude depuis quelques jours.

— Vous pouvez disposer, je prends la relève, ordonna Katsumi à ses subordonnées.

— Dis-moi Katsumi je te trouve un peu trop sûre de toi, tu penses réellement pouvoir affronter Itachi Uchiha toute seule, la taquina Esumi.

Le regard de la jeune femme vira au noir.

— Tu peux parler toi ! Il aurait pu t'écraser le cou si j'avais pas été là !

— Il m'a prit par surprise !

— Oh la vieille excuse !

Esumi lui tourna le dos en tapant des pieds et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée alors que Katsumi était allé se réfugier sur la branche d'un arbre. Briser le sort d'emprisonnement ne fut pas bien difficile, au contraire. Une fois cela fait, elle aurait dû s'en aller mais c'était plus fort qu'elle elle avait beau se convaincre qu'elle s'en foutait, elle voulait quand même le voir.

Alors elle pénétra dans la maison. Tout était toujours aussi sombre, seules les bougies allumées donnait une lumières tamisée à la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas important, puisqu'il était là. Pour la première fois, elle put le voir éveillé.

Il n'en pouvait plus de rester à tourner en rond tel un lion en cage car c'était bien le mot, il était réellement en cage. Et les seules personnes qu'il voyait été les deux femmes qui venaient chaque jour lui apporter à manger et le soigner. La seule chose qu'il faisait entre temps été de lire les différents livres qu'il trouvait dans cette maison et dormir. Les trois premiers jours c'est bien ce qu'il avait fait, dormir car jamais il n'avait été aussi fatigué.

Itachi se trouvait actuellement assis sur une chaise où les deux femmes refaisaient ses bandages. Ses blessures cicatrisaient parfaitement bien, il n'aurait pas pu penser que ces deux femmes seraient aussi efficaces.

— Il y a beaucoup symboles lunaires ici, vous semblez être attachés à cet astre.

— Ce ne sont que de vieille tradition Itachi-san. Mais Oohira-sama, celle à qui appartient cette maison est attachée à ces symboles : elle dit que ça lui confère assez de pouvoirs pour faire du bien.

— Quels pouvoirs ? s'enquit Itachi.

Eriko s'apprêta à répondre lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors et une jeune femme pénétra dans la maison. Elle portait une combinaison brune, un peu semblable à celles qu'avaient les shinobis de ce village, mais elle n'avait pas d'arme et cela ressemblait plus à une tenue de jour ordinaire sur elle qu'à une tenue de combat.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns qui étaient attachés en un chignon retenu par deux pics mais laissant tout de même quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage. Et ce visage, Itachi était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu.

— Euh… bonjour, dit-elle.

— Esumi qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda Eriko d'un ton cassant.

— Oohira-sama m'a demandé de défaire le sort et puis… elle avait aussi besoin de quelques livres et autres petites choses que je dois lui apporter.

Le salon était centrique et Itachi était assis au milieu de la pièce. Esumi se dirigea vers le coin de la bibliothèque où se trouvaient des livres entassés n'importe comment. Itachi l'observa tout du long, comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire avec chaque personne qui pénétrait ici comme s'il s'agissait de son territoire.

— Comme je vous le disais, reprit Eriko, selon une vieille tradition, certaines personnes se voient transférer des pouvoirs venants d'une des déesses lunaires. Mais ce ne sont que des comptes pour enfants qu'Oohira-sama aime nous raconter au coin du feu.

— Non c'est faux.

Le regard d'Itachi revint vers Esumi qui portait deux livres dans ses mains et les regardait timidement.

— Les dieux donnent souvent leurs pouvoirs ou une partie de leurs pouvoirs aux humains en fonction des choses qu'ils auront à accomplir.

— Esumi arrête avec tes histoires d'enfant, râla Eriko. T'es encore la seule à croire à ça.

— Désolée, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle prit un nouveau livre, au hasard et traversa la pièce, non sans lancer un regard à Itachi. Leur regard se croisant, Esumi détourna rapidement le visage. Mitsuki qui en avait assez de ce cirque se dit qu'il était finalement tant pour elles de s'en aller.

— Eriko nous avons fini, on peut partir maintenant.

— Bien.

— Esumi, ne traîne pas trop et rappelle-toi de ce que t'as dit ton père.

— Pas de problème, répondit Esumi.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la maison. Esumi continua à tourner à rond, cherchant… en fait elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Itachi resta de marbre sur son fauteuil, observant simplement les allers et retours de la jeune femme. Il ne distinguait aucun chakra émanant d'elle, rien qui pouvait lui préciser qui elle était réellement même en activant son Sharingan sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Esumi qui se sentait épiée se tourna vers Itachi pour faire face à son regard ébène. Il portait un simple komino qui était ouvert sur son torse où l'on pouvait voir les bandages qui venaient d'être mis. Il avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval comme la fois où elle l'avait trouvé.

— Vous… vous allez mieux ?

— Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ?

Ouch ! Sympa comme ton !

— Juste pour savoir si Eriko et Mitsuki font bien leur travail, mentit-elle habilement.

— Ce sont elles qui m'ont retrouvé agonisant, elles semblent savoir ce qu'elles font depuis le début.

Pardon ?! Alors c'était la meilleure celle-là ! Ces deux pestes ne perdaient absolument rien pour attendre ! De toutes manières elles n'avaient jamais aimé être dans l'ombre donc il est certain que lorsqu'une occasion comme celle-ci se présentait elles n'avaient pas hésiter à prendre tout le mérite surtout cette peste de Eriko.

— Oh donc c'est ce qu'elles vous ont dit… évidemment.

Il ne répondit pas. Il voulut se lever, sans doute pour se rendre dans la chambre mais une douleur le prit au niveau de l'épaule. Esumi voulu le venir en aide mais le regard d'Itachi lui parla très bien : « _t'approche pas de moi, je te connais pas._ » Mieux valait-il resté éloigné, elle savait comment il pouvait réagir, elle y avait déjà goûté.

— Bien, j'ai défait le sort donc si vous voulez vous pouvez sortir, je pense que ça vous fera le plus grand bien. Bon vous ne pourrez pas aller bien loin mais il y a une très belle végétation dans ce coin là alors vous pourrez en profiter un peu.

— …

— D'accord… eh bien je pense vous avoir suffisamment embêter, je vais donc vous laisser ! Bonne fin de rétablissement !

Esumi s'empressa de lui tourner le dos et de s'en aller rapidement. Elle s'attendait à plus de mots, plus d'échanges. Mais pour dire quoi ? Il ne savait pas que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était encore en vie. Il ne semblait même pas se souvenir qu'il avait voulu la tuer et il n'était donc pas prêt à lui présenter ni des excuses, ni des remerciements.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle serra les poings en poussant un grognement étouffé. Et merde alors !

— Alors tu l'as enfin vu ton patient chéri ? la taquina Katsumi toujours perché sur son arbre.

— Ce n'est pas mon patient mais celui d'Eriko et de Mitsuki, il paraît même que ce sont elles qui l'ont retrouvé et soigné tout le long.

— Rah ces deux là je te jure ! Surtout cette Eriko, prête à tout pour se faire remarquer ! On va aller leur dire deux mots.

Esumi secoua la tête.

— Non, nous n'allons pas faire autant de problème pour un étranger ayant ce genre de réputation, rétorqua Esumi. Laisse les faire, ça n'en vaut pas la peine de toutes manières.

Esumi passa sous la branche où se trouvait son amie qui la fixait avec curiosité.

— Où vas-tu ?

— Sur la plage pour m'entraîner un peu.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si frustrée tout d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce que cet Itachi avait bien pu lui faire ? Katsumi souffla fortement, ça commençait à bien faire depuis qu'il était là, Esumi et Eriko étaient bien trop agitées. Ce n'est tout de même pas comme s'il manquait des hommes sur l'île, au contraire, il y en avait des pas mal alors pourquoi se prendre la tête pour un type comme l'Uchiha. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les mauvais garçons avaient vraiment la côte.

Ce soir, la plage était vide. Il faisait assez frais et peu de personne traînaient encore dans ce coin à cette heure-ci et par ce temps. Donc personne ne pouvait assister au spectacle qui jouait actuellement sur le sable fin du pays de la lune. Esumi qui n'avait pas son arc mais un sabre à la main était en train de se battre dans le vide. Elle frappait et évitait les coups de son adversaire imaginaire.

Ça devait bien faire deux heures qu'elle s'entraînait sans répit. Ça aurait sûrement été mieux avec un réel adversaire mais au moins en étant seule elle n'avait aucune peur de blesser qui que ce soit. Elle était énervée et même en se fatiguant de la sorte elle ne parvenait pas à évacuer cette rage qui la rongeait de l'intérieur depuis qu'elle avait quitté Itachi.

— Il ne m'a même pas reconnu, finit-elle par admettre honteusement.

Elle se laissa finalement tomber à terre et atterrit sur une pierre qui lui fit assez mal pour l'en rager encore plus. Elle envoya valser la pierre au loin et remmena ensuite son visage en arrière. Puis elle fronça les sourcils en sentant une soudaine présence se rapprocher d'elle.

— Pourquoi tu es si en colère ?

Hiroshi s'approchait d'elle, jouant avec la pierre qu'elle avait balancé il y avait quelques secondes.

— Je ne suis pas en colère.

— Tu t'entraînes seule, en pleine nuit et en plus tes mouvements sont très maladroits, ça n'arrive que lorsque nous sommes en colère.

— Si je suis seule c'est parce que je n'ai trouvé personne avec qui bien profiter d'un vrai combat.

Hiroshi lui renvoya la pierre qu'Esumi rattrapa facilement d'une main.

— Moi je suis là. On verra si mes dires sont vrais.

Elle se leva alors pour faire face à son frère. Elle était prête à tout faire pour qu'il la ferme un peu et lui montrer qu'il avait tord.

Ce fut elle qui donna le premier coup mais son frère le contra de ses points. Esumi était très souple et forte physiquement, le combat corps à corps, elle connaissait et elle excellait dans ce domaine. Mais elle ne vit pas le coup de point donné par Hiroshi qui l'envoya à terre.

— Tu n'es pas concentrée, répéta son frère.

Pour toutes réponses Esumi lui mit un coup de pieds en plein ventre et l'envoya au loin. Elle en profita pour saisir son sabre et sa jeta une nouvelle fois sur Hiroshi. Elle l'asséna de son sabre, le coupant en deux et ce dernier disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Un clone.

Elle positionna son sabre derrière son dos de manière à contrer la lame du sabre d'Hiroshi. La jeune femme se retourna pour lui faire face et un sourire apparut sur le visage des deux combattants. Les deux lames se rencontrèrent à plusieurs reprises, l'une essayant sans cesse de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le shuriken qui lui entailla le bras.

— Tu es lente.

Hiroshi croisa les doigts des deux mains entre eux et un nouveau clone apparu à ses côtés. Tous deux se jetèrent sur Esumi qui parvint à esquiver les premières attaques mais cela devint plus difficile lorsqu'il décida d'accélérer ses mouvements. Il avait raison, elle était lente et elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer comme il fallait. Eh ça l'énervait lorsque son frère avait raison !

C'est finalement au bout de bien des efforts qu'elle parvint à se débarrasser d'eux. Elle n'avait aucune technique pour se défendre, elle n'utilisait que son physique et rien d'autre. Mais attendez… si elle était parvenue à faire disparaître les deux clones, où était le vrai Hiroshi. Celui-ci apparut justement derrière elle et lui asséna un dernier et puissant coup de pied qui l'envoya contre un arbre.

— Tu te battais mieux lorsque tu avais dix ans.

— La ferme…

Esumi se redressa et cracha un peu de sable qu'elle avait avaler dans sa chute.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez toi ces derniers temps mais ressaisis toi.

Il la fixa de ses grands yeux verts avant de finalement disparaître devant elle. Esumi lâcha alors un juron à peine audible. Lorsque son frère prenait ce ton sombre face à elle c'est bien qu'il était très sérieux. La jeune femme joignit ses bras autour de ses genoux et fixa les vagues qui allaient et venaient.

Oui. Elle avait réellement besoin de reprendre le contrôle.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !


	10. Chapter 9

**erenaki** : salut ! merci beaucoup de m'encourager à chaque chapitre c'st vraiment sympa et très encourageant ! ahhaha je pense que l'on se doute tous d'où vient la frustration d'Esumi.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Esumi se réveilla doucement, prenant son temps pour avoir les idées claires. Aujourd'hui, elle allait être de bonne humeur, elle l'en avait décidé après que son frère lui ai infligé la défaite de l'année sur la place hier soir. Donc elle avait fait le tri dans sa tête pour enfin reprendre un peu de sérieux. Au revoir Itachi Uchiha ! Au revoir la maison de sa sorcière de grand-mère ! Au revoir les deux pestes d'Eriko et Mitsuki ! Qu'on la laisse tranquille avec cette histoire pour qu'elle reprenne sa vie où elle l'avait arrêtée.

Elle quitta son lit et alla prendre une douche. Elle se vêtit d'un kimono fleuri et attacha ses cheveux en chignon comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Aujourd'hui elle n'allait pas chasser, elle allait descendre à Getsu (le village caché) et y traîner toute la journée, mais elle prit quand même son arc juste au cas où.

— C'est bon la vrai Esumi est de retour ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de chez elle.

Bien que le monde autour d'elle se foutait royalement de ce qu'elle avait à dire ainsi que de ses états d'âmes, elle était ravie de pouvoir le hurler sur tous les toits. Seule Katsumi semblait s'intéresser à elle et d'ailleurs cette dernière se trouvait devant sa petite maison qui était à quelques mètres de celle d'Esumi.

— Eh Katsumi !

— Esumi, tu as l'air en joie aujourd'hui.

— Oui, je me suis un peu laissée aller ces derniers jours mais maintenant tout va bien ! Si on allait au village ensemble aujourd'hui ?

— Oh non je ne peux pas, je suis toujours en mission, répondit Katsumi.

En disant cela elle visa du menton la maison vide depuis des mois.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Le sociopathe va vivre là.

HEIIIIINNNN ?! Comment ça il allait vivre là ? À quelques mètres de sa maison !

— C'est une blague !

— Non, ordre de ton père. Il sera plus aisé de le surveiller s'il se trouve justement dans le quartier des shinobis.

— Non je ne suis pas d'accord !

Katsumi la regarda avec de grands yeux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'avais décidé d'être de bonne humeur mais avec cette nouvelle ce n'est pas du tout possible !

— Pourquoi l'un empêcherait l'autre ? C'est bizarre, je pensais que tu l'aimais bien, s'étonna Katsumi.

— Oh je t'en prie, il a voulu me tuer, il ne se souvient même pas de moi et si tu l'avais vu hier, il m'a parlé avec supériorité alors que sans moi il ne pourrait pas faire son beau en ce moment ! Comment veux-tu que j'apprécie quelqu'un comme-ça !

Voilà elle l'avait dit ! Rien de ce qui se passait depuis des jours n'était normal. Son comportement à elle n'était pas normale. Le comportement de cet ingrat n'était pas normal non plus ! Katsumi la regarda longuement, puis des larmes apparurent à la bordure de ses yeux.

— Esumi tu es enfin redevenue normale ! fit-elle en prenant son amie dans les bras. J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdu à force de te voir t'inquiéter pour ce sociopathe !

Esumi s'esclaffa de rire devant l'engouement que provoquait sa réaction. S'il devait avoir un logement près d'elle alors que ça se fasse, peut-être que ça mettrait un peu d'ambiance qui sait ? Après tout, il ne se passait pas grand chose en ce moment.

— Ah Esumi tu es là ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Mitsuki accourait vers les deux jeunes filles.

— Pourquoi tu as l'air si pressé ? questionna Esumi.

— J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire donc je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, tu dois aller faire quelques courses pour le malade, lorsqu'il s'installera il ne faut pas non plus qu'il crève de faim.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi moi !

— Parce qu'Eriko est en ce moment avec lui, que j'ai aussi d'autres patients et que je ne vois personne d'autre à part toi.

— Demande à Katsumi.

Elle se tourna vers son amie mais elle fit seulement face au vide. Oh la garce, elle en avait profité pour filer en douce !

— Tiens l'argent nécessaire, dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

— Mais je…

— Merci beaucoup !

Elle ne lui avait même pas laisser en placer une. Esumi soupira, elle reprendra ses bonnes résolutions pour plus tard. Elle quitta alors le quartier des shinobis et se dirigea vers Getsugakeru. C'était à un quart d'heure de marche à peine, la raison pour laquelle le quartier des shinobis était séparé du reste du village était dû au fait que les terrains d'entraînement devaient être à proximités des ninjas. Il y en avait deux en tout, l'un à l'ouest et un autre à l'est là où vivait Esumi, Katsumi, Hiroshi et Itachi désormais. Mais ils n'étaient pas obligés d'y vivre, chacun avait le droit de choisir et d'ailleurs les allers et venus étaient courants.

Esumi arriva enfin au village. Il était plus grand que l'on y croyait, il s'étendait du port jusqu'aux collines de l'île. Nous étions en automnes et même si le climat restait doux, c'était différent que pendant la période printanière. Lorsque le soleil revenait, les fleurs ornaient d'elles mêmes les murs de la ville, il y en avait partout, les jardins se refaisaient une beauté, l'on se serait cru au paradis.

— Esumi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a plus vu ici.

Elle s'était arrêté en premier lieu devant le vendeur de fruit du grand marché.

— Désolée monsieur, j'ai été assez occupé ces derniers temps.

— Vous vous entraînez durs c'est normal. Alors qu'est-ce tu veux aujourd'hui ?

Elle ne savait pas car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Itachi voulait manger.

— Donnez moi des pommes, du melon aussi et pourquoi pas un peu de myricas (fraise chinoises). Oh ! et des oranges pour les vitamines !

Tous le monde aimait les pommes et le melon, bon elle n'était pas sûre pour les myricas mais elle préférait varier. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers le boucher.

— Bonjour monsieur.

— Bonjour Esumi. Alors il paraît qu'un criminel se cache derrière votre quartier.

— Euh… il a le statut de réfugié politique maintenant, de plus il fortement affaibli, vous ne craigniez rien.

— Je l'espère bien pour vous parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il vienne plomber la vie de notre pays sinon il retournera directement à Konoha ! Nous ne sommes pas en charge des problèmes des autres, j'espère au moins que le seigneur Yasuda en a conscience.

Esumi déglutit.

— Il en a parfaitement conscience, lui ainsi que la 5e Hokage feront en sorte qu'aucun débordement de survienne. Et les shinobis du village veille au grain, je vous en fais la promesse.

— Mouais…

Elle commençait à se demander si le sort de sa grand-mère avait réellement fonctionner.

— Dites-vous ne le direz pas aux personnes étrangères de notre pays, qu'un Uchiha est ici n'est-ce pas ?

— Eh bien je… je…

Il sembla soudainement hésiter, comme s'il cherchait ces mots ou que quelque chose l'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait réellement.

— Bien sur que non, je n'en ai même jamais eu l'intention, répondit-il finalement. Sinon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement. D'accord, il leur était totalement impossible de dire à qui que ce soit qu'Itachi était ici, c'était la seule information que leur cerveau ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Au moins, ils étaient tranquilles de ce côté là. Mais pour combien de temps ? Ce genre de son sort ne durerait pas éternellement.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de faire ses courses Esumi retourna au quartier. Elle pénétra dans la maison où allait vivre l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki, elle entra dans la cuisine et rangea les courses qu'elle avait faite. Comme quoi et malgré les dires de son père, elle continuait encore à s'occuper de lui, même si c'était à distance et qu'Itachi ne le saurait jamais. C'était peut-être mieux comme-ça. Eriko semblait avoir posé son veto sur cet homme et Esumi ne voulait pas de problèmes.

Puis elle entra dans la chambre, ouvrit un placard pour y trouver des couvertures propres, elle les saisit et couvrit le matelas de draps et tout ce qu'il fallait ainsi lorsqu'il arriverait il n'aurait besoin de rien faire.

— Bien, je vais enfin pouvoir penser à moi.

C'est en retournant chez elle et en rangeant ses affaires qu'elle tomba sur le bandeau de Konoha qui appartenait à Itachi.

— Je l'avais oublié lui.

Elle le lui avait retiré la première nuit lorsqu'elle l'avait ramené chez elle pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Elle en déduit que s'il l'avait toujours eu sur lui c'est qu'il devait peut-être y tenir. Alors elle retourna dans la maison d'à côté et posa le bandeau sur le futon où dormirait Itachi.

— Voilà, maintenant il sera vraiment à l'aise, dit-elle en sortant définitivement.

Bien, s'il n'y avait plus rien à faire de ce côté là elle allait s'entraîner à tirer quelques flèches.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas goûter à l'air frais ? À force de rester enfermé dans cette maison poussiéreuse il en avait même perdu la notion du temps. Itachi prit une grande respiration, l'air passa dans ses narines puis dans ses poumons. Ses poumons qu'il pensait être détruit à cause de sa maladie. Et pourtant depuis qu'il était réveillé, il semblait ne plus avoir de problème à ce niveau il ne crachait plus de sang durant ses toux atroces, il semblait avoir retrouvé l'appétit et sa vision était meilleure, elle était même redevenue parfaite.

Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à la vie dans un nouveau corps. La sensation était grandiose et surprenante.

Après être resté plusieurs minutes sur le porche de la maison il se décida enfin à s'aventurer dans les bois qui se trouvait derrière le logis. Il n'y avait plus de garde… si juste un, mais cette personne avait chakra bien différent de toutes les personnes qui s'étaient retrouvés au plus près de lui depuis qu'il était ici. Itachi ne s'y attarda pas et observa la végétation autour de lui. C'était différent des autres pays, c'était un climat plus tropical, la flore était variée et il découvrit des espèces qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Le pays de la lune. Pas très connu comme endroit. C'était une « nation » très discrète qui ne prenait jamais part aux discussions politiques entre les pays. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas de Kage mais un roi qui devait être ce Yasuda. C'est tout ce qu'Itachi pouvait en dire car c'est tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été sur cette île. Mais les choses en réalité semblaient être différentes de ce que tout le monde pensait. Il y avait des shinobis, des techniques médicinales uniques mais aussi des techniques de sceaux qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Découvrir cette île, c'est qui allait l'occuper durant ces prochaines semaines. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quand il accepterait de jouer au réfugier politique, mais pas toute une vie.

L'inconnue le suivait toujours. Alors Itachi cessa sa marche et soupira.

— Tu peux te montrer.

Le bruit de feuillage écrasé se fit entendre.

— Wahoo tu m'as repéré, je suis impressionné.

Il se tourna montrant ainsi ses yeux couleur rubis à son interlocuteur.

— C'est donc ça les fameux sharingan dont le monde a si peur. Désolé mais pour une première rencontre je n'ai rien d'aussi impressionnant à montrer.

Itachi ne cligna pas une seule fois. C'est qui lui ?

— Ah désolé j'oublie les présentations. Je suis Hiroshi Tosuya.

— Tu t'exprimes comme si j'étais censé avoir une idée de qui tu es, répliqua l'Uchiha.

— Oh non, je ne suis pas aussi imbu de ma personne mais toi… enfin bref, on parle pas mal de toi ces temps-ci alors je voulais savoir si ce qui se dit est vrai.

Itachi lui tourna le dos reprenant sa marche, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à continuer de parler avec lui, ce type semblait simplement jouer sur la provocation pour voir comment il réagirait. Sans doute avait-il été envoyé par Yasuda pour le surveiller ou juste le tenter.

— Shisui m'avait parlé de toi.

De la provocation ou alors de la pure folie ? Itachi ne savait laquelle de ces excuses poussait cet homme à prononcer le nom de Shisui devant lui. Une nouvelle fois l'Uchiha se tourna vers lui. Hiroshi affichait désormais un air plus sérieux, même si l'on pouvait apercevoir une pointe d'amusement dans son regard.

— Il disait que tu étais son meilleur ami, que tu serais un grand ninja. Et puis plus tard j'ai entendu dire qu'il était mort et que tu étais le principal suspect.

— …

Itachi évita de justesse le shuriken qui alla se planter dans un arbre derrière lui. Hiroshi s'était dangereusement rapprocher, un coup était parti mais heureusement Itachi parvint facilement à le contrer.

— Je me fous pas mal de ce que mon père et la Hokage décident de tout ça. Tu restes quelqu'un de beaucoup trop dangereux.

Hiroshi le saisit par le col et l'envoya contre l'arbre où s'était planté le shuriken. Itachi eut l'arme blanche en plein dos et une coulée de sang s'échappa de sa gorge. Hiroshi dégaina son sabre et chargea l'Uchiha. Moins d'une seconde suffit pour que la lame ne se plante dans la gorge d'Itachi. Son regard se vida alors petit à petit, à un tel point qu'il en devint aussi noir que la couleur du corbeau. Un corbeau qui d'ailleurs sortit de la bouche d'Itachi.

Hiroshi recula. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? L'Uchiha disparu en une nuée de corbeau qui fonça droit sur Hiroshi. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour se protéger d'une attaque sur ses yeux et tenta de les faire fuir à coup de sabre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les volatiles avaient disparu. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était comme paralyser, il regarda alors autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait contre le tronc d'arbre, justement où devait normalement être Itachi. Il leva les yeux et vit ce dernier devant lui, le pointant avec son propre sabre.

— Tu as raison, je suis dangereux, dit l'Uchiha. Tâche de t'en souvenir.

Alors que ses yeux redevinrent noirs, Hiroshi fut comme délivrer de l'emprise invisible qui avait emprise sur lui. Il parvenait à différencier un genjutsu de la réalité mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps où il avait été prit au piège avec autant de facilité. Voici donc le pouvoir du sharingan.

Itachi tendit le sabre à son adversaire et reprit son chemin pour de bon cette fois. Hiroshi resta un moment sur place, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son sang venait de faire un tour et il se sentait soudainement tout excité et ça faisait longtemps que ses mains n'avaient plus tremblé suite à un combat même aussi bref. Katsumi avait raison, il y aurait peut-être un peu d'ambiance ces prochains temps.

L'Uchiha n'avait pas le souvenir que Shisui lui ai parlé d'un quelconque déplacement au pays de la lune mais il savait aussi que Shisui avait ses missions secrètes pour lesquelles lui et Itachi n'en parlait jamais.

Itachi s'arrêta devant une rivière qui coulait sur différents niveaux avant de poursuivre sa route et de se jeter dans la mer. Itachi s'assit un instant au bord de l'eau et la toucha de ses mains. Ah, elle était tiède. Le jeune homme monta jusqu'au sommet de la cascade et il comprit alors qu'il se trouvait devant une source d'eau chaude. Avec un peu de chance peu de personne fréquentait cet endroit, il reviendrait y faire un tour une prochaine fois.

Pour l'instant il devait se préparer à partir dans ce qui serait son nouveau chez lui, même s'il y avait bien longtemps qu'Itachi n'avait plus de chez lui. Il ne s'était même jamais considérée comme un membre à part entière de l'Aktasuki, faisant office d'agent double pour Konoha, il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de tisser des liens avec les autres membres. Excepté Kisame, parce qu'au fond ils étaient un peu pareils tous les deux.

Non, depuis cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune, Itachi était sans domicile, une âme errante se traçant un destin toujours plus sombre.

— Voici où vous vivrez Itachi-san.

Eriko se déplaça dans la pièce qui était le salon. Une table, quatre zaisu avec leur zabuton (1), une cheminée, quelques petits étagères. Eriko poussa la porte en toile coulissante qui donnait sur la chambre, un grand futon se trouvait au centre de la chambre. Un dressing dont la porte se confondait avec les autres mûrs en toile.

— La salle d'eau ainsi que les sanitaires se trouvent à côté. Vous avez de la chance car vous avez une belle vu sur le jardin derrière. Mais ne vous en faites, c'est un endroit très calme, vous ne serez jamais perturbé par les bruits extérieurs.

— …

— Bien, il est temps pour moi de vous laissez définitivement tranquille. Si jamais vous avez besoin, Mitsuki et moi vivons au bout de la rue, juste à l'entrée du quartier. Bon séjour chez nous, Itachi-san.

Eriko passa devant lui et se dirigea vers la sortit.

— Merci.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui.

— Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi durant ces jours-ci.

Les joues d'Eriko virèrent au rouge puis, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle s'inclina respectueusement.

— Je vous en prie Itachi-san.

Elle lui fit un dernier au revoir de la main et sortit enfin de la maison. Bien qu'elle avait profité à mainte reprise de poser ses mains sur son corps pendant qu'elle pratiquait les soins, Eriko avait été une bonne soigneuse, il en est de même pour son mentor Mitsuki qui elle, était plus discrète et n'avait jamais regardé Itachi comme autre chose qu'un simple rescapé de la mort.

Il se retrouva alors seule dans cette pièce. Il pénétra en premier lieu dans le petite cuisine, les étagères ainsi que le frigo était plein, quelqu'un s'était donc chargé de le ravitailler en nourriture. Puis il entra dans sa chambre, sur son futon se trouvait son bandeau de shinobi de Konoha. Itachi fut soulagé, lui qui avait cru l'avoir perdu pendant son combat avec Sasuke, il était soulagé de voir qu'il avait encore son objet le plus précieux avec lui.

L'Uchiha sortit finalement sur le perron de sa maison et s'assit sur les marches. Eriko avait raison, c'était calme, mais c'était un calme bienveillant, il pouvait sentir la paix qu'il y avait ici. Il put voir certaines personnes aller et venir et personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il ne se cachait pas, il était pourtant à la vue de tous. Itachi Uchiha n'avait jamais été aussi à découvert après tant d'années et pourtant, il passait totalement inaperçu.

Bientôt Itachi sentit un regard sur lui, venant d'en haut. Il leva la tête et vit sur le toit de sa maison le même type qu'il avait croisé dans les bois un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Itachi ne laissa rien paraître mais il se demandait vraiment ce que cet homme lui voulait.

— Tu comptes me suivre à chaque heure de la journée ?

— Hum… non ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste chargé de veiller à ce que tu ne te sentes pas trop à l'aise ici.

Ses paroles lui rappelèrent celles de la femme shinobi qui l'avait surveillé lorsqu'il était encore en récupération. Le jeune homme sauta du toit pour se retrouver debout aux côtés d'Itachi qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

— Alors ta nouvelle demeure te plaît ? C'est petit mais confortable tu sais.

— …

— Je vois que j'ai à faire à une taciturne, continua Hiroshi. En soit, tu n'as pas trop de soucis à te faire, la bouffe ici est bonne, il y a pas mal d'activité et les filles sont plutôt jolies. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.

— …

— À moins que tu n'aies une préférence pour les hommes… je dirai qu'ils ne sont pas mal non plus et…

— Tu te prénomme Hiroshi Tosuya, tu fais donc parti de la famille du roi de ce pays, le coupa Itachi.

Pourquoi parlait-il autant ? Surtout à lui ? Surtout qu'il avait voulu le tuer un peu plus tôt. S'il pensait pouvoir gagner sa confiance de cette manière il se trompait.

— Tout juste, je suis son fils. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler votre altesse mais Hiroshi-sama suffira amplement.

Itachi posa son regard sur lui, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas. Il était donc le prince de cette île. Itachi détourna le regard et vit alors une jeune femme traverser la place commune. Il la reconnu immédiatement puisqu'il s'agissait de la fille bizarre qu'il avait vu il y avait quelques jours. Esumi s'il se souvenait bien. Elle avait un arc sur le dos et ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés. Elle tourna le visage et posa son regard sur les deux hommes qui la fixaient.

Esumi sursauta intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que son abrutit de frère foutait avec Itachi ?! Elle fut tellement absorbée par sa contemplation qu'elle ne vit pas la marche d'escalier qui menait chez elle et se ramassa littéralement. Le rire d'Hiroshi s'éleva dans les airs et Esumi cru mourir sur place. Elle venait littéralement de se taper la honte devant Itachi et l'autre débile, bon sang, elle allait en entendre parler durant des jours.

Hiroshi quant à lui était mort de rire, il lui en fallait peu pour être perturbée.

— C'est ta sœur ? demanda l'ancien de l'Akatsuki.

Il avait vite remarqué la grande ressemblance entre les deux personnes, même trait du visage, même couleur de cheveux. Hiroshi affirma par un hochement de tête.

— Dis, en tant que déserteur est-ce que tu…

— Je pensais être quelqu'un de dangereux, qu'est-ce tu fais ici à me parler ?

— Bah il faut bien que j'apprenne à connaître la personne en qui j'ai le moins confiance.

Itachi haussa un sourcil.

— Et de plus tu as beau être dangereux car très fort, à la différence des autres je n'ai pas peur de toi, poursuivit Hiroshi en lui envoyant un sourire plus que provocateur.

Car c'est tout ce qu'il faisait, de la provocation. Hiroshi quitta finalement Itachi dans le calme le plus absolut, n'importe qui ayant assisté à cette scène aurait pu croire que deux connaissances venaient de se quitter. Mais la tension était palpable. Bien qu'il n'avait pu voir qu'une infime partie de ses capacités, Itachi se promit d'en savoir plus sur cet homme qui était bien trop sûr de lui.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :))


	11. Chapter 11

Malyss64: Merci beaucoup :) ne t'en fais pas que "dieu" n'est pas aux bouts de ces peines mdrr

Erenaki: Esumi n'est pas au bout de ses peines et c'est vrai que son frère n'arrange pas la situation mais j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez Hiroshi car je crois que c'est mon OC préféré. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Itachi n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit. Comme toujours. Mais ce n'était pas un problème lorsque le matelas était confortable, car ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit si douillet. Et pour dire vrai, il ne s'attendait pas à être si bien traité. Ce n'était pas non plus normal, il devrait en savoir plus sur cela.

La première chose qu'il fit en se levant fit d'ouvrir la porte coulissante qui donnait vu sur un grand jardin. En effet, il était magnifique et il y avait déjà des personnes qui passaient par là-bas. D'ailleurs, il était quelle heure ? Il regarda la pendule qui était sur le mur en face de son lit : elle affichait sept heures. Il avait donc plus dormi qu'il ne le pensait. Avec ses insomnies, il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être levé au aurore, vers cinq heures du matin. Itachi fit simplement son lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Il retira ses vêtements de nuit et se tourna face au miroir.

Il avait encore des bandages sur le corps, mais tous les ninjas en avait. Il était maigre. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas regardé dans la glace ? Lui qui évitait toujours son reflet par crainte de n'y voir que ses crimes. Il prit finalement sa douche, puis s'habilla d'une combinaison brune trouvé dans l'armoire, qui ressemblait à ce que tous les shinobis portaient ici. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, bien que tout avait été rempli de nourriture il n'avait finalement pas si faim que ça. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que tout cela était encore nouveau, il ne sentait pas à l'aise pour l'instant, surtout se sachant cerné.

Il n'était pas bête, il savait bien qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un lieu où était regroupé beaucoup de combattants. C'était donc l'endroit parfait pour le surveiller, comme l'avait mentionné Hiroshi la veille. Il s'aventura finalement hors de la maison, prenant soin de cacher le bas de son visage avec un long voile trouver dans un coin du placard, étant assez sombre, il se confondait avec l'habillement des shinobis, ainsi il était sûre de ne pas susciter la curiosité des simples habitants qu'il pouvait croiser, ceux du quartier des shinobis sachant déjà qui il était.

Le temps n'avait pas changé, le ciel était gris et un vent frais soufflait mais il ne faisait pas extrêmement froid, d'ailleurs le kimono qu'il portait été assez léger. Il allait explorer les environs, voir les habitants de cette île et leurs habitudes. Il s'aventura dans les rues du quartier, il passa devant la maison d'Eriko et de Mitsuki bien qu'elles ne soient déjà plus là.

Le jeune homme continua ensuite sa route jusqu'à sortir du quartier. S'il prenait à gauche, il descendait un sentier en pente où au bout il pouvait apercevoir le début du village de Getsu. Il ne devait sans doute pas s'y aventurer pour l'instant, alors il prit à sa droite et monta le sentier où il croisa plusieurs personnes, des femmes, des hommes de son âge et beaucoup d'adolescents, tous portant d'une manière ou d'une autre un bandeau avec le symbole de la lune. Il arriva finalement devant un grand terrain d'entraînement fait d'une vaste clairière.

Plusieurs personnes y étaient et tous s'entraînaient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avec des sorts, ou des armes ou simplement à main nue. C'était impressionnant et bien différent de ce qu'il avait pu voir lorsqu'il était encore à l'académie de Konoha. Deux hommes qui se battaient non loin d'Itachi arrivèrent à la fin de leur combat et le perdant fut propulser par un coup de pied de son adversaire. Itachi le rattrapa par le bras et posa un pied en-dessous de sa tête avant qu'il ne s'étale par terre.

— Merci, dit le shinobi en se relevant et allant rejoindre son camarade.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans.

Itachi cessa son contemplation lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna pour se trouver face à Katsumi, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'elle aurait aimé le tué dès qu'il avait été amené sur l'île. Non sans rire, elle lui avait vraiment dit ça durant son séjour de convalescence.

— Rassure-toi, dit Itachi, je ne fais qu'observer, rien de plus.

Elle ne répondit pas et se plaça à côté d'Itachi. Pour la première fois il put la voir sans son vêtement d'espion, ses cheveux lui arrivait aux épaules et des mèches encadraient son visage ovale. Elle était de taille moyenne, arrivant à l'épaule d'Itachi, et elle revêtait aujourd'hui, une simple combinaison de combat qui révélait son corps athlétique.

— À moins que je ne puisse pas sortir de chez moi.

— Si tu as le droit, répondit finalement Katsumi. Tu peux observer les combats mais il t'es interdit de communiquer avec ces personnes, c'est un ordre émanant du roi lui-même.

Oui évidemment, il hocha simplement la tête, se promettant de suivre cet ordre durant un moment et ensuite il trouverait bien un moyen d'entrer en contact avec certains d'entre eux sans qu'il y ait de problème. Katsumi le quitta et alla se placer au milieu de la clairière alors qu'un silence de mort venait se s'installer. Tous semblaient être impressionnés par la personne qu'elle était.

Sur un ton fort, ferme et assurée, elle dit :

— Vous avez dû entendre qu'un nouvel habitant est parmi nous à partir d'aujourd'hui.

— Oui sensei !

— Et vous savez qu'il est d'une force redoutable.

— Oui sensei !

— Bien cette personne se tient actuellement parmi vous mais je ne vous dirai qui est-ce. Par contre, vous allez devoir lui montrer de quoi vous êtes capable et ainsi le mettre en comprenez ?!

— Oui sensei !

Katsumi se mit alors en garde.

— Alors attaquez-moi !

Bien qu'ils ne l'attaquèrent pas tous en même temps car beaucoup trop nombreux, ce sont des groupes de dix personnes qui chargèrent sur elle. Itachi s'assit sur l'herbe et observa la scène. Tous l'attaquaient avec chacun sa spécialité mais aucun ne parvenait vraiment à lui faire plier le genoux. Elle se déplaçait rapidement et agilement, donner des attaques réfléchit et elle avait une très belle défense.

C'est vrai, ils étaient impressionnants. Ils se battaient de manière différentes comparés aux autres ninjas des autres pays par le simple fait qu'ils n'utilisaient que très peu leur chackra mais optait pour le combat à corps à corps ou avec des armes. Et c'était incroyable que cette seule femme parvienne à tenir sans aucune invocation.

— Whaoo regarde, Katsu onee-chan est en train de se battre !

Itachi tourna la tête et vit deux petites filles et un garçon qui observaient la scène de manière très attentive, pour preuve ils se ne souciaient même pas de sa présence.

— Elle est vraiment trop forte !

— Pff… ma sœur est plus forte, répliqua l'une des filles.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Les deux petites filles étaient sur le point de conclure leur dispute par quelques coups, mais heureusement le garçon avec eux parvint à la séparer.

— Venez on a qu'à aller dans notre repaire, on pourra s'entraîner, propose-t-il.

Les deux fillettes le suivirent sans broncher et tous les trois disparurent dans les bois. Ça ne devait pas être bien dangereux pour que personne ne s'inquiète de l'endroit où ils allaient. Itachi reposa donc son attention sur Katsumi et ses mercenaires mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas été assez attentif car l'entraînement était terminé. Ou du moins Katsumi en avait terminé de sa démonstration. Il se souvint alors des mots que la jeune femme avait prononcé un jour : « Ne pense pas te trouver en lieu conquit pour simple raison que nous ayons une réputation de pays de pêcheurs et chasseurs. »

Ce pays semblait donc avoir sa propre force militaire alors que tout le monde pensait que c'était une archipel comme le Pays des Vagues qui comptait sur la protection de Konoha pour survivre. Il valait donc mieux s'en méfier, après tout, il n'était pas hautin ni imbu de sa personne au point de ne pas se méfier d'eux un minimum.

— À L'AIDE !

Un cri retentit des bois, dans la direction où était parti les enfants. Itachi se redressa immédiatement alors que les trois enfants sortaient enfin des buissons en courant à vive allure et en hurlant. Derrière eux, deux gigantesques sangliers leur couraient après. L'une des filles, qui avait un peu plus de mal à tenir le rythme se vautra lamentablement sur le talus alors que les deux bêtes se rapprochait dangereusement.

La fille ferma les yeux et se mit alors en boule en attendant de se faire écraser mais cela n'arriva pas. Itachi eut juste le temps de lui saisir le col de son pull pour la tirer du chemin des deux sangliers. Mais ce ne fut pas assez car l'un des bêtes les prit alors tous les deux en chance. Itachi n'avait aucune arme, mais il saurait parfaitement se débrouiller, ça lui rappelait la fois où Sasuke avait failli lui aussi se faire piétiner par l'une de ces bêtes sauvages.

Le sanglier fonça droit sur lui et la gamine lorsqu'une flèche vint se planter dans la tête de la bête. Et il en fut de même pour la seconde qui s'écroula aussitôt. D'où venaient ces flèches ? Itachi en eu immédiatement la réponse lorsqu'une femme apparut devant le sanglier, un arc à la main et des flèches dans le dos.

C'était cette fille, la sœur d'Hiroshi. D'ailleurs il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Le fait qu'elle soit parvenue à avoir le dessus sur ces deux bêtes n'étonna pas Itachi, mais elle ne s'était pas servit d'une mais de deux flèches d'un coup, visant les deux animaux d'une manière des plus précises ce qui restait quelque chose de difficile à faire. Elle devait être aussi entraînée pour le combat. Décidément les habitants de cette île étaient tous surprenants même s'il lui en faudrait encore plus pour réellement l'impressionner. Elle rangea son arc derrière son dos avant de se tourner vers les deux gosses. Itachi quant à lui, redéposa l'enfant à terre, elle était encore en état de choc.

— Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il en lui tapotant les épaules et retira ainsi les bouts de terre incrustés.

Elle secoua la tête sans le quitter du regard. Comme il est beau, pensa-t-elle. Le voile qu'Itachi portait s'était légèrement enlevé durant l'action pour laisser apparaître son visage tout entier.

— Aiko !

La petite fille fit une petite grimace alors qu'une ombre surplomba son petit corps encore tremblant. Elle se retourna pour finalement faire face à Esumi, qui l'observait d'un air sévère, les mains sur les hanches.

— Je vous ai dit que sauf autorisation de ma part il ne faut pas me suivre lorsque je vais à la chasse !

— Mais on ne te suivait pas Onee-chan, on voulait juste aller s'entraîner comme les autres, se justifia la fameuse Aiko en faisant une moue.

Itachi ne se sentant alors nullement concerné par cette conversation leur tourna le dos quitta finalement le terrain d'entraînement. Esumi l'avait royalement ignoré, elle l'avait fait exprès et maintenant qu'il était parti elle se trouvait totalement stupide d'avoir agit de la sorte. Pourtant elle l'avait bien vu sauver Aiko, elle aurait pu le remercier mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi lorsqu'elle se retrouvait devant lui elle n'est même pas parvenue à croiser son regard.

— C'est qui ? On ne l'a jamais vu ici, demanda l'un des enfants.

— Oui il vient d'arriver, répondit Esumi.

— Comment il s'appelle ? questionna Aiko.

— Itachi Uchiha.

— C'est dur comme prénom… humm je vais l'appeler Itchi-kun !

Esumi s'esclaffa de rire mais son moment d'amusement cessa rapidement lorsqu'elle fut soudainement prise de frisson, comme si une aura meurtrière se dirigeait vers elle. La chasseuse se retourna et fit face à Katsumi qui était entouré d'une aura sombre.

— Vous quatre quelle merde vous avez foutu pendant mon entraînement !

— Eh, j'y suis pour rien, rétorqua Esumi. Au contraire, j'ai arrangé la situation !

— Arranger la situation ? Il y a deux sangliers géants sur mon terrain !

— Hmm… compliquée comme situation, analysa Esumi en mettant un doigt sur son menton. Si tu veux on a qu'à faire un barbecue géant !

— Ouais un barbecue ! s'exclamèrent les enfants.

Mais c'est en voyant de la fumée sortir des oreilles de la guerrière que les quatre intéressés se rendirent compte qu'il valait mieux ne pas rire avec ça.

— D'accord d'accord... je remmène ces gosses au village et je m'occupe du gibier.

Esumi entreprit alors de laisser Katsumi tranquille et se rendit au village avec les trois enfants, juste pour être sûr qu'ils ne fassent pas plus de bêtises. Heureusement qu'elle était dans le coin à ce moment là. Ces sangliers géants étaient deux fois plus grands que les normaux et bien plus agressifs, en un coup de patte Aiko aurait pu être brisée en deux, heureusement qu'Itachi avait été là.

Franchement elle ne comprenait pas son comportement, lorsqu'elle était devant lui elle faisait tout pour être distante alors qu'au fond d'elle c'était tout autre chose. En réalité, elle aurait aimé lui parler, savoir comment il allait et peut-être même l'aider à s'intégrer, mais elle ne pouvait pas, son père le lui avait interdit et en prime sa conscience avait été du même avis ne cessant de lui répéter les mêmes phrases : « c'est un criminel, tu ne peux pas ».

Itachi après une heure de marche à travers les sentiers de l'une des collines qui surplombait le village de Getsu décida de s'arrêter devant un pommier. Il s'y assit et observa l'horizon il ne pouvait pas le nier cette île était magnifique et leur village était bien plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais ce n'était pas comme Konoha ou Kiri, il n'y avait pas de grands bâtiments, ici l'architecture restait modeste et se mélangeait à la faune de l'île, ce qui y rajoutait beaucoup de charme. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer, on lui avait formellement interdit d'approcher les murs du village.

Les seules battissent qui se différenciaient des autres et se reconnaissaient à bonne distance ne formaient qu'un et ressemblait à un château féodale. Sans doute la demeure du seigneur de l'île.

Une pomme tomba, Itachi la rattrapa avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol et se retint de pousser un soupir. Encore lui...

— Toi.

L'Uchiha leva la tête et vit, assis sur une branche au dessus de lui Hiroshi, savourant une pomme.

— Salut Itachi.

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de répondre et jeta le fruit au loin.

— Elle n'était pas empoisonnée, je ne suis pas une sorcière et toi encore moins une princesse.

— Quoi ?

Itachi n'en revenait pas, rarement il avait croisé de personne pouvant se montrer aussi agaçante en quelques secondes seulement. Même Tobi n'avait jamais fait mieux.

— C'est un conte que ma sœur aime bien.

Itachi se leva finalement, il ne pourrait pas le supporter et il devait se tenir tranquille pour gagner la confiance de ceux qui le surveillaient, il n'avait donc pas intérêt à tuer quelqu'un tout de suite et surtout pas pour ce genre de futilité. Il fit quelques pas mais s'arrêta finalement et fit face à Hiroshi qui était descendu de l'arbre avec une grande agilité.

— Tu as mentionné Shisui hier, comment l'as-tu connu ?

Hiroshi ne répondit pas tout de suite, il n'avait plus son sourire arrogant, ni son air malicieux. Sous un ton sérieux il répondit alors :

— Il m'a sauvé la vie lorsque j'ai été pris dans un guet-apens, à l'époque je n'étais pas aussi fort. Bien qu'ayant été touché dans ma fierté pour avoir dû quémander de l'aide à une personne qui n'était pas de mon village, je lui ai accordé mon respect et ma confiance même s'il n'a jamais eu une place importante dans ma vie. Un an après j'ai appris qu'il était mort, probablement assassiné par celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Attend qu'avait-il dit ? « Itachi est celui qui remontera le clan Uchiha ». Tu parles...

Hiroshi eut un rire amer.

— Il n'était pas si intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un shuriken se dirigea droit vers lui. Il l'arrêta aisément mais ne remarqua pas qu'Itachi se trouvait désormais derrière lui, un couteau posé près de la gorge d'Hiroshi. Il estimait avoir une très grande patience et il en fallait beaucoup pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais que quelqu'un parle de la sorte de Shisui il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

— Je t'ai pourtant rappelé que j'étais dangereux. Je ne tiens pas à devoir tuer les membres de ceux qui m'ont accueilli alors méfie-toi.

Un vent glacial percuta leur visage. Hiroshi prit une grande respiration et leva alors les mains en l'air en signe de forfait. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à ton précieux ami. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu l'avais vraiment tué ou pas.

Itachi arqua un sourcil.

— Tu n'aurais jamais réagit de la sorte si tu l'avais vraiment tué n'est-ce pas ?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

— Pas besoin de réponse, j'ai la mienne, continua Hiroshi.

Itachi retira sa lame du cou d'Hiroshi qui se tourna vers lui et l'affronta du regard. Il n'avait ressentit aucune crainte de mourir, ça n'avait été qu'un test pour voir jusqu'où il irait. Il n'en revenait pas, ce type n'avait vraiment pas peur et en prime, il était parvenu à une conclusion exacte.

Puis il recula, prenant un air désintéressé.

— Allez j'arrête de t'embêter. Bonne promenade.

Cet homme l'agaçait réellement, il était hautin et beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Et il était évident qu'il profitait de sa position, après tout il était le fils du roi de cette île, ce qui voulait donc dire que tout le monde devait le respecter, sans doute devait-il en profiter. Mais à tous les coups il devait sans doute le tester et bien qu'il lui ait dit qu'il ne lui chercherait plus de poux, Itachi était persuadé qu'il allait le recroiser à un moment donné.

Itachi marcha toute la journée prenant son temps pour observer la faune et la flore de l'île, ainsi que les habitants qu'il croisait. Il prenait toujours soin de masquer son visage avec le turban qui lui avait été donné, ainsi personne ne le reconnaissait. Lorsqu'il croisait des personnes qui allaient en ville ou en sortaient, ces dernières le saluaient poliment et il se demanda si leur réaction aurait été les mêmes s'ils avaient su à qui ils avaient à faire.

La fin de la journée approcha, le jeune Uchiha ne rentra pas chez lui, il n'en avait pas envie, il préférait rester dehors et continuer à explorer les environs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi curieux de savoir ce qui l'entourait ainsi qu'avoir l'envie d'apprendre autre chose que de nouvelles techniques de combats.

Mais même s'il avait vite reprit, il n'en restait pas moins encore un peu faible et il se fatiguait plus vite. Qu'est-ce c'était frustrant ! Il avait l'impression de vivre au ralenti ! Il fallait que cette situation cesse et vite mais pour cela il devait ménager le plus possible ses efforts, alors lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la même source d'eau chaude qu'il avait découverte la veille.

Observant les alentours il n'y vit personne alors il décida de s'accorder un moment de répit, le énième de la journée. Il retira son vêtement, son turban, détacha ses cheveux et s'aventura dans l'eau chaude. Une fois parfaitement à l'aise, il se permit de pousser un soupir de bien-être, il se sentait à l'aise ici, loin de tout, sans personne pour le surveiller de loin ou de près. Il leva les yeux au ciel qui s'assombrissait au fur et mesure des minutes, laissant bientôt entrevoir les milliers d'étoiles qui l'habitaient.

Il se demanda alors qu'était en train de devenir Sasuke. Peu importe où il était, il savait que lui aussi aurait eu besoin de temps pour retrouver ses forces après leur combat féroce mais Itachi ne pouvait plus rester plus longtemps dans l'ignorance de l'état de son petit-frère. Dès demain il enverrait un corbeau survoler la terre du feu à la recherche du « dernier » des Uchiha.

Esumi passa le dernier buisson qui la séparait de son objectif. Elle se retrouva au-dessus d'une falaise rocheuse où s'élevait un peu de vapeur dû à la source d'eau chaude qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait tellement hâte d'en profiter. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'y était pas rendue notamment en raison du fait que certaines personnes venaient aussi en profiter et pour dire vrai, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être avec plusieurs personnes dans un bain.

La jeune femme retira son pantalon et son haut ainsi que sa lingerie. Sans attendre elle sauta dans l'eau et fut bientôt entourée d'une chaleur réconfortante.

— Comme ça fait du bien ! Dommage que Katsumi n'ait pas voulu venir, ça l'aurait un peu détendu !

Esumi éclaboussa son visage d'eau en souriant avant de remmener sa tête en arrière et soupirer. C'était Hiroshi qui lui avait dit de s'y rendre pour ce détendre et bien qu'étonné qu'il ait eu cette idée elle le remerciait à présent.

— La tranquillité à l'état pure, pas de combat, pas de Hiroshi agaçant, pas de petite peste d'Eriko, pas de Ita…

Sa phrase se coupa lorsqu'elle voulut s'adosser sur contre les parois en pierre de la source. C'est bizarre mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle se retourna alors pour faire face à un torse d'homme. Le cœur d'Eriko s'accéléra lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était retrouvée à s'adosser contre quelqu'un. Et finalement son cœur cessa de battre lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait ce torse.

C'est pas vrai… c'est pas possible ! Ça devait être les dieux qui s'acharnaient sur elle ! Pourquoi parmi tous les hommes qu'il y avait sur cette maudite île il avait fallu que ce soit lui ! Il était là, la dévisageant d'un air désintéressé… en fait elle ne savait même pas s'il la regardait parce que vu son manque total de réaction c'était à croire qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Esumi recula rapidement en hurlant, dans l'agitation son pied se cogna à une pierre dans l'eau et elle se retrouva bientôt la tête sous l'eau tentant de ne pas se noyer. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Elle réussit finalement à remonter à la surface et recula aussi loin que possible. Elle reprit son souffle, faisant en sorte que le haut de sa poitrine reste sous l'eau.

Itachi avait assisté à ce spectacle dérangeant sans rien laisser transparaître mais en réalité il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou avoir pitié d'elle. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un sérieux problème, hier déjà elle s'était ramasser sans aucune raison. Bon sang mais comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le voir ?

— Par… pardon, dit-elle finalement après avoir surmonter sa honte. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Est-ce que cela allait suffire à effacer ce qui venait de se passer ? Bien sur que non, ce moment était désormais gravé dans l'histoire de l'univers. Oui, l'univers savait qu'Esumi s'était tapé l'une des plus grosses hontes de sa vie et il devait bien en rire en ce moment.

— Je vais vous laisser, sans doute voulez-vous être un peu seul, continua-t-elle.

Oui il fallait qu'elle parte avant de perdre dans une autre situation gênante, le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

— Tu peux rester.

Esumi lâcha un rire nerveux tout en le remerciant. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de le remercier mais comme elle faisait n'importe quoi depuis quelques minutes maintenant…

Il se passa bien cinq minutes durant lesquelles aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit. C'était la première fois qu'Esumi se retrouvait seule avec lui depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, son corps était entièrement cicatrisé et de plus il avait prit un peu de poids même s'il restait encore assez maigre. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et s'éparpillait sur son torse et ses épaules. Déjà qu'avec sa queue de cheval il avait un charme indéniable mais alors avec ses cheveux lâchés au vent, il ressemblait à un dieu. Oui Itachi Uchiha avait un physique divin elle ne pourrait jamais dire le contraire.

Itachi qui en avait marre de supporter le regard insistant d'Esumi sur lui depuis de bonne minute décida d'y mettre fin en lui lançant tout simplement un regard, non pas méchant mais juste un simple regard pour qu'elle détourne le tien et cela ne loupa pas.

Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait lui parler, Esumi se trouvait stupide de rester planter là et de ne pas saisir l'occasion, alors elle se lança enfin.

— Vous vous êtes bien installé dans votre nouveau logement ? Il vous plaît ?

Est-ce qu'il allait l'ignorer ? Ou tout simplement la rembarrer comme la dernière fois ?

— C'est confortable, répondit-il simplement.

— C'est vrai ? Alors je suis contente, répliqua Esumi ravi d'entendre cela.

Mais elle se reprit très vite.

— Je veux dire, il est important que toute personne qui arrive sur notre île se sente bien.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'un prisonnier après tout.

— Oh non… vous êtes un réfugié politique désormais, ce n'est pas la même chose, officiellement vous êtes notre invité. Et puis c'est Tsunade-sama qui a demandé à ce que vous soyez mit dans le quartier des shinobis. D'ailleurs nous sommes voisins !

La conscience d'Esumi râla : qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'ils soient voisins !

— Mais je n'en reste pas moins un criminel.

Esumi croisa leva les yeux et c'est comme si elle fut transpercée par le regard couleur sang qu'abordait Itachi. Il était là, dans l'eau et la lune qui venait d'apparaître l'illuminait de tout côté, il était comme immaculé d'une manière divine et ses yeux couleur rubis accentuaient cette impression. Le cœur d'Esumi loupa un battement, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi… fascinant ? Attirant ? Elle connaissait les yeux des Huygas elle en avait déjà vu, elle connaissait aussi les yeux violets d'une certaine famille dont elle ne connaissait pas très bien l'histoire mais ils n'avaient pas le même effet.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi attirée et apeurée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un à la fois. Elle ne bougeait plus car tétanisée mais son corps était parcouru de frissons agréables.

— Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

— C'est à toi d'en décider.

La seconde d'après le regard sang se transforma en regard ébène et la jeune femme cessa sa contemplation et elle se sentit bête de l'avoir dévisager de la sorte. Alors pour combler le silence qui venait de s'installer et masquer sa gêne elle laissa échapper un rire.

— Je ne vous connais pas mais d'après votre réputation il vaut mieux avoir peur de vous. Mais malgré tout je sais que si vous aviez voulu effrayer notre population vous l'auriez déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Itachi ne répondit aucunement, enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait, au moins elle ne semblait pas si stupide que ça.

— Ca me fait penser au fait que je ne vous ai pas remercié d'avoir sauvé Aiko aujourd'hui, vous savez, la petite fille qui faisait partie de ceux qui ont embêter les deux sangliers.

L'Uchiha se contenta de hausser les épaules, totalement désintéressé.

— D'ailleurs maintenant elle vous voit comme le héro de sa vie et il faut savoir que Aiko est assez dur avec les gens.

Itachi se pinça la lèvre, il se foutait de savoir ce que cette gamine pensait et pour quelle raison cette fille parlait-elle autant ? Il aurait dû la laisser partir. En réalité Esumi était juste stressée, alors elle parlait, elle disait tout ce qui lui venait en tête. Il devait la prendre pour une demeurée, elle ne cessait de se ridiculiser depuis tout à l'heure.

— Mais étant donné que vous allez rester ici un certain bout de temps savez-vous ce que vous allez faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester à ne rien faire, on a vite fait le tour de l'île mais vous pourriez participer aux entraînements des shinobis ou bien…

— Tu es comme ton frère, vous parlez beaucoup pour ne rien dire de très intéressant.

Et bam. En plein dans le mille. La fierté d'Esumi baissa encore plus bas qu'elle ne l'était déjà et quant à sa conscience elle ne cessait de lui répéter des « je t'avais pourtant prévenu idiote ! ». Et il l'avait comparé à Hiroshi. Personne ne les comparait car ils étaient totalement différent mais c'est vrai que son frère aimait parler pour ne rien dire. Oh mais c'est qu'il avait raison en plus, elle était comme son frère !

Itachi après quelques minutes de silence se tourna vers la jeune femme juste pour voir si elle ne s'était pas noyée en silence. Mais elle était toujours là, elle avait encore reculé comme si l'aura d'Itachi prenait tout son espace. Il se demandait si elle n'était pas la jumelle d'Hiroshi tant elle lui ressemblait. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés en pique au-dessus de sa tête mais ils semblaient être longs et volumineux. Bien que caché sous l'eau, Itachi avait pu apercevoir son corps lorsqu'elle était entrée sous l'eau sans même regarder autour d'elle telle la personne la plus naïve qui soit. Elle s'était dévêtue et à vrai dire il ne savait pas quoi dire de son corps… Elle était très belle.

Il se décida à dévier son regard lorsqu'il sentit sa gêne. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il s'en aille, si on ne le voyait pas revenir, c'est toute l'île qui allait être mis en état d'alerte. Il bougea le bras pour attraper un vêtement mais un muscle claqua et il se retint de gémir face à la sensation désagréable qu'il ressentit. Merde, combien de temps tout cela allait encore durer ?!

— Vous êtes courbaturé ? question Esumi qui avait senti sa gêne. C'est normal, vous reprenez tout juste vos mouvements, il faut que le corps se réhabitue. Mais je peux soulager votre épaule.

Elle se rapprocha de lui mais elle fut très vite arrêté par le regard glacial du réfugié.

— Je demanderai à Eriko de s'en occuper.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Esumi. Comment ça Eriko ?! Eriko n'était qu'une apprentie, elle ne savait encore pratiquement rien sur les techniques de soins qu'il fallait prodiguer à une personne qui était en récupération ! Si on lui avait confié la charge de s'occuper d'Itachi ce n'était que par la présence de Mitsuki qui était une vraie guérisseuse.

Esumi grinça des dents. C'était elle qui avait tout fait, c'est elle qui lui avait sauvé la vie et voilà que l'autre peste avait toute sa reconnaissance.

— Eriko est encore une apprentie, elle ne saura pas comment s'en charger.

— Elle et Mitsuki connaissent mon corps, elles sauront…

— Moi aussi je…

Elle se pinça la lèvre, ne pouvant finir sa phrase. Cela ne servirait à rien de tout lui dire et peut-être même qu'il ne la croirait pas.

— Non rien. Pour votre épaule il vous faudrait un massage, tous les jours pendant deux semaines, cela permettra à vos muscles de mieux se détendre et de se réadapter plus facilement.

Itachi la regarda se lever, sortit de l'eau et se ramasser ses vêtements, elle ne semblait aucunement gênée d'être nue devant lui. Elle avait plutôt l'air en colère. Son changement d'humeur était-il dû au fait qu'il avait refusé qu'il la touche ? Il leva les yeux au ciel, cette fille semblait être problématique mais aussi elle avait l'air d'entretenir une certaine rivalité avec Erik. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il l'avait vu, Eriko ce jour là, n'avait cessait de lancer des piques à cette fille.

Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était franchement pas son problème, il n'avait rien avoir là-dedans, il n'avait même pas demandé à être là.

* * *

Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous allez tous bien.

Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
